Du Bist Mein
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Gilbert is forced to be with someone he doesn't want to be with. He is caged until the day he finds someone that might be able to help him because he actually loves this person, though a lot of people are scared of him. Warn: Yaoi,rape,BDSM,explicit sex
1. Mein

**Character(s) or Pairing(s)**: Germancest and pRussia (maybe more)

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**: Explicit sex, BDSM, non-consensual, yaoi,

**Summary**: Gilbert is forced to be with someone he doesn't want to be with. He is caged until the day he finds someone that might be able to help him because he actually loves this person, though a lot of people are scared of him.

* * *

><p>Du Bist Mein<p>

_**"You are mine."**_

Gilbert wanted the innocence of that one sentence to be true, like he used to think, and go back to the days when it was innocent. He didn't want it to be what it is now. Those three words were killing him on the inside. Of course he couldn't let his friends know what was happening because the time he threatened to tell everything, he was punished to the point he couldn't remember things for days. He wondered how his body could still be able to hold up the punishments, he was still strong, in a sense, but there was that one person he couldn't beat. Gilbert lied in his bed, happy he didn't need to be chained up anymore, staying on his side as he tried to go to sleep.

_**"You are mine."**_

The nightmare was back as the albino began to get restless. It was the first time again, it hurt, everything hurt on his body. He couldn't move at all since he was tied to the headboard of the bed, gagged, blindfolded, and legs tied in a very provocative position. Gilbert continued to fight the restraints while the other was out of the room desperately wanting to be free. He couldn't stay here like this because anything could happen. After about five minutes of struggling and the handcuffs biting into his skin making more pain that he already had, he stopped moving. He decided to try and get the blindfold off instead so he could at least see where he was at.

His eyes closed trying to think of how he got into this situation and instead of coming up with an answer his thoughts were fuzzy. Gilbert remembered getting home and Ludwig had to be home because the door was open. He walked into the living room expecting to find his brother and then suddenly things just went black. _Wait is Ludwig okay?_ Just as he was about to begin to worry about his brother the door to the room opened.

_**"You are mine."**_

Gilbert fought the restraints again trying to get free to do anything really because he didn't know what was going to happen and he would rather never know about it. "Stop struggling." demanded the other and hit Gilbert across the face.

The albino froze at the hit and the voice, it was familiar but he didn't want to believe that it was who he thought it was. He didn't, he couldn't it just can't be! He fought his restraints harder until the other took the gag out and kissed him roughly. Gilbert tried to pull away from the kiss but because of how restrained he was he couldn't even move from it at all! He didn't want this, it was revolting and disgusting! The other man suddenly grabbed his neck cutting off his air supply. Gilbert coughed and tried to take in air but it was restricted as the man tightened his grip on his neck.

"Stop trying to fight!" he demanded hitting him across the face again letting his neck go. "If you keep fighting I will just take you right now…though I would like it better that way." smirked the man even though the teen beneath him couldn't see and was coughing trying to breathe again.

"Fuck you!" he snapped at him struggling again even though he got punched again in the face. The taste of copper filled his mouth and he had to look to the side to spit out blood. He was caught off guard again when he felt his throat being squeezed by a strong hand cutting off air supply.

The other man unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers just enough, and then pulled out his hard erection. "I gave you a chance." he stated letting go of his neck so he could grip his hips hard enough to make bruises but the pain wasn't going to stop there. He quickly thrusted hard into the albino making it fully inside of him with just the first thrust. The man moaned loudly at the tightness that surrounded his throbbing member. His hard erection was definitely larger than normal and the girth didn't help at all. He felt even more warmth and looked down seeing as the male beneath him was now bleeding, he could barely see the blood but it was there.

Gilbert screamed, he wasn't one to admit anything weak like that, but he screamed when the man on top of him was soon inside of him. He was tearing him he had to be tearing his insides! There was just so much pain and his body tensed making it even worse. "Stop!" he screamed even though the other man was already fully inside of him. "Stop it!" he demanded trying not to cry because of how much pain he was experiencing.

"Shut up!" the man demanded and slammed his fist onto Gilbert's chest multiple times until he heard a crack. That is just exactly what he was waiting for and when he moved his hand he could see the purpling of the skin already begin because of how pale the man beneath him was.

The crack sent a whole new pain through his body and it was hard to breathe. He tried to take in breaths but he just couldn't and when the other man began to thrust deeply inside of him, he had no hope in trying to catch his breath. Gilbert felt he was about to pass out as he continued to feel himself tear more and more inside with each and every thrust that was delivered into him. He was crying without even knowing because of how much pain his body was being put through and he didn't even notice as he began to chant under his breath since he still hadn't recovered from his newly cracked ribs. "Stop it, please, please, please, stop it!" he repeated under his breath crying out each word. It felt like the man even knew where to thrust hitting directly onto where he was torn on the inside and as the man's member began to leak pre-cum, it stung.

The man on top of him continued to drill into the body underneath him even though Gilbert hadn't ever gotten erect through the whole process. That didn't stop him but only seemed to encourage him farther and thrusted harder. He heard every beg and every plead from the albino but no matter what he did he wouldn't stop he had to claim him as his own and even make Gilbert understand. He only leaned forward biting hard enough to break skin on his neck before he nibbled on it making it a large bruised hickey. Everything was nearly done and he was beginning to feel himself get close to his release. He moved up to his ear biting and nibbling on it before he whispered, "You are mein bruder."

Gilbert screamed but it was swallowed by a heated passionate kiss he received from his brother, his brother! He still couldn't believe that it was him who was doing this to him! The older male felt his brother release and the reason for the scream wasn't only because he had to tear another part in his ass but his seed, was pouring into him and into the tears themselves making them sting worse than they already were. He didn't even notice as his dream turned into reality because now he was being kissed by his brother and even though he wanted to punch, kick, do anything in his power to get him off, he couldn't. It was because he knew he would lose, get punished, and beaten to where he couldn't walk.

"Bruder, it was just a nightmare." assured Ludwig as he pulled away from the kiss lightly running his knuckles across the albino's cheek. "I'm here so you have nothing to worry about alright? Go back to sleep Bruder." he said smiling softly and kissed his lips before moving back to lie beside him. His arms that were wider than the albino's, showed just how muscular he was compared to him, and pulled him close to his chest as he nuzzled the back of his neck. "Ich liebe dich Bruder."

"Liebe dich auch…" he mumbled back knowing if he at least said it, no matter if he actually meant it or not, he wouldn't get hurt. Gilbert sometimes thought his brother knew that he was the cause of his nightmares which is why he always took that opportunity to kiss and hold him close because that is when the albino needed comforting, but he didn't want it from his brother anymore. He wanted to be far away from his brother as possible. It was a nightmare, in his dreams and awake because he couldn't get away from him no matter how hard he tried. He tried to go out with his close friends, who were suspecting something was up but never did anything and he couldn't even stay out of the house for too long.

Caged…he never thought he would feel caged since he was the oldest brother and when their parents died when they were young it seemed it would never happen. He didn't even know when his brother's mind changed their relationship to one of lover's either. Maybe it was because he was hanging out with his friends and Roderich more that made him snap but he wasn't entirely sure. It was hard for Ludwig to make friends and when he did make friends with Feliciano, he thought he would be free, instead the German still showed the cold shoulder to the Italian. Ludwig probably thought the only person that could ever accept him was his brother and he did, but now he wished he didn't. Many times he had thought about running away because he didn't want to be here anymore but each time ended with disaster though. Hell he even tried to tell the teachers at the school once but it was like Ludwig knew what he was going to say and was there to make sure he didn't. Gilbert wished that their parents were still alive because than nothing like this would have happened to him. He wouldn't be a prison in his house and he wouldn't be forced to do whatever Ludwig wanted.

Ludwig moved to get out of bed and Gilbert instantly relaxed but knew that he would never be able to sleep in his own bed again. The younger brother came back and smiled at Gilbert showing him what he had went to get. Of course he wouldn't have pulled away from him if he didn't have something new to show him. "See? I bought you this because now I have someone willing to help me buy some new things to do with you." he smiled sweetly at his brother though what he was holding was anything but sweet. "You will wear it when you are at home at all times." he demanded his smile faltering so Gilbert got the point. He slipped the custom made dog collar around his brother's neck not even earning a fight from him anymore. "Now we can have even more fun."

Gilbert closed his eyes trying to keep calm as he felt the collar around his neck and reached up to even feel a dog tag on it. _Great…_ His brother had found a connection to sex shop and he knew he was always into BDSM but now he would have to be put through it. _Fuck why did he have to find someone to help him?_ He felt the strong possessive arms wrap around him again and he tensed right back up. _It doesn't even feel like this has been going on for only a couple months now…it feels like it has been going on forever…_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Alright first chapter, it sucks, it scares you, it's good, or it sucks? Either way I would really love feedback right now so I know if I should continue this story or not. I'm not sure of how well I will be able to update because I'm transitioning from college finals to going back home and trying to find a job. I will try my best and please, please, please I would really love feedback D: P.S. I changed the title like six times ewe I hope you like it XD

**Translations**: Du Bist Mein-You are mine.


	2. New Student

New Student

Gilbert was happy he was used to having sex now or he wouldn't be able to walk to school anymore. They would have a car but Gilbert wasn't able to get a driver's license because he failed the first few times and before he could try to pass, Ludwig got possessive. He finished brushing his teeth looking at the mirror surprised that he was still holding up after so long. The door was opened and Ludwig stepped inside patting his head lightly. It took a lot for Gilbert not to flinch at the feeling anymore and saw his brother smile at him before kissing his head lightly. "You do look really good with a collar on." Ludwig stated running his hands lightly through the soft hair. It was amazing how Gilbert seemed to not care about how he looked or anything yet he could have such soft hair and skin. He hated marking it but if it was his marks, it looked beautiful in his eyes. "Ich liebe dich bruder." he stated kissing his cheek lightly before moving to get into the shower.

"Liebe dich auch…" he mumbled back and quickly moved out of the bathroom to go back to his room. The only time he was really allowed to get inside of the room without being pulled back out was to grab clothes. He grabbed the uniform that was meant to be worn at school and slipped on his red jacket he loved to wear. Gilbert walked back out seeing Ludwig head to his room to get changed and he didn't follow him as he continued downstairs to make himself a bowl of cereal. His hand went up to his neck as he walked down the stairs feeling the collar. He had a few ideas of how this was going to come into play tonight and tried to see how many fingers he could stick in between the collar and his neck to see how much space he had to work with. _Just one…it's tight enough to make me choke but loose enough to keep me from choking at the same time._ Gilbert sighed as he got to the kitchen making up some cereal for himself.

Ludwig couldn't help from feeling happy nowadays because now he didn't have to beat his brother up anymore to get him to listen. He does everything he says and he does it without attitude anymore. The German knew that he would not be getting any real emotion from his older sibling just yet because it was only a few months ago when this all started. He completely understood why his brother wouldn't want to be showing him any kind of emotion as of yet but he will soon. _I love him and I want him to realize that I'm the best choice for him to love as well._ Ludwig walked downstairs as he remembered the day he realized he was losing his brother.

_"Aw come on Gilly~. We're just saying that you haven't been out in awhile so that is why we want you to come with us!" Francis smirked at him pulling him close, his hand dangerously close to his ass. "I already told you _Francine_ that I need to watch my brother!" glared Gilbert hating that damn nickname and it was all Antonio's fault for giving them all one too. "He is old enough now Gilly, I'm sure he will be fine without you for a few hours while we go to the arcade." reasoned Antonio as he slipped his arm around Gilbert's shoulders. "Guys I am no…" Gilbert started to say before he felt Francis's, he knew it was his, hand on his ass giving it a squeeze. His cheeks flushed slightly as he pushed away from the Frenchman glaring even more at him. "Don't fucking do that Francis!" "But mon cher~, it just such a nice ass." explained Francis. "Don't. Do. It. Again!"_

Ludwig couldn't help it as his hands clenched into tight fists. He was standing there hearing the whole conversation and the way that his brother blushed like that made him realize that there was a good chance that he would be losing his brother! He didn't want to lose him like he had lost their parents so that is why that night, when his brother got home, he claimed him.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" asked Gilbert because as he was going to go finish getting ready for school when he saw his brother at the bottom of the stairs looking like he was trying to burn a hole in the ground. He may not love his brother as much as he used too but he still worried about him. Especially by the way he was acting, he had no idea as to what may be wrong with him to make him think that he belonged to him.

"Ja of course I'm fine, don't worry." he stated snapping out of the memory and reached out to lightly place his hands on his cheeks giving his head a kiss. "I don't have anything to worry about since I have you all to myself." he smiled and lightly slipped a finger into the collar tugging on it. Ludwig knew his brother didn't have the strength to leave him anymore since he knocked that out of him very quickly in the first month. His brother was always bragging about how awesome he was but yet it was so _easy_ to break him down.

Gilbert tensed when he felt him grabbing his collar and instantly felt the urge to pull away but knew it wouldn't help in the long run. "I know but I still worry." he nodded wishing it was a lie, he _wanted_ it so badly to be a lie but he still saw Ludwig as his brother. Even through all of what Ludwig has done to him, he still loved him as a brother.

Ludwig smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before he let the collar go. "We'll be ready to leave in a few minutes."

"Alright." nodded Gilbert and walked into the living room picking up his backpack. Gilbert still thought about it sometimes, to just run or at least tell someone but every time he did he couldn't follow up on it. He had a feeling that there was a reason Ludwig was acting like this, call it sibling intuition, and he wanted to help but he didn't want to keep being trapped either. _There has to be something that can get me out of here…_

* * *

><p>It was amazing how Gilbert could change from how he acted at home and how he acted at school. Which was why when his friends were getting suspicious at times he could easily throw them off because no matter what happened the night before he acted like nothing was wrong. The only one who ever got close was his friend Antonio but he was easy to distract away from his thoughts. He sat down in class rubbing his neck a little already not used to the feeling of the collar but with it on all night while he slept it felt like he was missing something now. <em>Gott damn I wish I didn't have to deal with this.<em>

"Mon ami~! I see you are here as early as usual!" piped Francis walking into the classroom to claim his spot next to the albino.

Gilbert instantly perked up and smirked at Francis. "Ja of course because my nearly as awesome bruder likes to force me awake, even if he has to drag me."

"You are just so soft to your brother Gilly~." stated Antonio who was right behind Francis and gave Gilbert a hug from behind his chair. "You love him so much you put up with whatever he does." he said smiling not realizing just how much he puts up with.

_If only you knew…_ "I do not! I can say no to West if I wanted!" he said trying not to pout and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry mon ami you cannot say no to him." Francis smirked at the albino knowing that he was blushing a little. His pale skin was so light even the smallest blush could easily be seen. "Do not worry we're the only ones who have noticed."

Ludwig couldn't help but always feel so possessive when he watched his brother in the morning. He didn't like it when he had to leave him with his friends they were too touchy for his own good. "Luddy!" called Feliciano quickly coming up from behind the German and attached himself to his arm. "You shouldn't worry about Gil-Gil! He'll be fine!" he assured him always knowing that is the reason why Ludwig waited at the classroom door in the morning.

"Ja I know Feliciano…" he sighed and let the Italian pull him toward his class. Ludwig knew his brother could still fight his two idiotic friends but that didn't mean he could be still worrisome. He knew his brother wasn't happy, he didn't act the same at his house and he knew the way he acted at school was his true self. He wanted to know how he could get Gilbert back to his normal self around him. Even at school Gilbert got quieter when he was around.

Feliciano was about to ask Ludwig another question when he saw someone he hadn't seen before arrive in the hallway. He felt himself shiver at the creepy smile that was on the other's face. "Luddy, who is that?" he asked quietly moving to hide behind the German.

Ludwig blinked but looked up seeing the taller more built, and pale haired man that was walking toward them. "Guten morgen." he nodded at the other wondering what language this person spoke.

"Privet!" the taller male smiled at him and walked up to the two. "You two have been here awhile da?" he asked hoping so because he seemed to have gotten lost.

Feliciano was shaking behind the German finding this new person to be very scary and the only thing that could be seen of him was his arms and curl, even his curl was shaking since he couldn't stay still. Ludwig instantly thought that this might be the only man in the school that could put up a good enough fight in gym or in the weight room. He could probably make friends with this man easily. "Ja we have been, are you lost by any chance?" he asked feeling bad because it was easy to get lost in here. He felt the threatening aura around the man but he felt no threat, just pure competition, which he had missed at this school.

"Da I am looking for room 45, it is my homeroom." stated the pale haired man.

Ludwig instantly regretted being nice but he had to keep up the façade that he wasn't possessive of his brother. This new student seemed the type that would like things that fought back and that was Gilbert. The German really didn't want to answer afraid of this new enemy for him to watch out for to make sure his brother stayed with him. "It is just a few more doors down on the left."

"Spasiba~!" he thanked and quickly walked down the hall to not be late.

"Ve~…that man was really scary." Feliciano stated hanging onto Ludwig's arm tightly who was ready to ask Gilbert tonight if anything funny happened.

* * *

><p>"Today we have a new student." declared the teacher instantly getting everyone's attention. The teacher pointed out the Russian standing next to her. "His name is Ivan Braginski from Russia, please be nice to him." she smiled showing Ivan to sit in front of Gilbert.<p>

Gilbert couldn't help but stare at the new student. It seemed like there was something about him that striked his attention. _That smile…it's fake, just like mine…_

Ivan who noticed the albino right away because of his hair and eyes was thinking the same exact thing. _He is hiding something and hurting, I wonder who he is._ Before he sat down he stuck his hand out toward the albino, "Privet~."

Francis piped up before Gilbert could even get a chance, "You better watch it, he has a very protective younger sibling." he warned.

Gilbert decided it's been long enough before he would act out again toward Ludwig's rule. "Gilbert, or known as the awesome." he smirked at that man before the teacher yelled at them to sit down.

Ivan sat down reluctantly and felt bad about Gilbert and the younger sibling problem, he had the same thing as him but he was lucky to leave Natalia back home. _I want to know more about Gilbert._

* * *

><p>Sorry if this took awhile ^^ Still not used to doing this kind of thing and Saturday was pretty much the day to move back home, I'm happy that you enjoyed the first chapter and is still interested after this one as well. Still 3 criticism.<p> 


	3. Competition

Competition

English and Math went by as well as it could have gone by for the albino. He hated both subjects with a passion but at least he had physical education to look forward too after those two subjects. Gilbert was still pretty interested into the new guy Ivan because he seemed to strike fear into people for some reason without even trying. His smile though was completely fake and of course he would know of that well since he always had to have a fake smile on his face during school as well. Well his smile was more of a smirk really but it was the same concept. He got up and had to say goodbye to his friends because they had art instead of physical education next. _I just wish my brother didn't have that class at the same time…_ He used to be so excited to see his brother but now it seemed more like a weight on his heart knowing that he would have to be close to him.

Ivan got up and went over to the teacher not able to help it as his eyes lingered on the Gilbert's group. He wanted to find out why someone would be faking to be happy as he did. "I do not know where the gym is, can you show me?" he asked hoping the teacher would be able to help but instead she looked over at Gilbert.

"Beilschmidt!" she called quickly catching the albino's attention making him jump from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked over to the two of them. He wondered why he was being called up when he actually was quiet during class this time and he didn't even text!

"Braginski needs some help finding the gym and seeing as you have gym class afterwards I was hoping you could show him the way." she smiled sweetly at him but Gilbert knew that smile. You either do it or you are fucked.

Gilbert nodded, "Ja of course I can do it I'm just that awesome!" he smirked. The teacher was of course as always unimpressed but seeing as she got help for Ivan she went back to her own work. The albino motioned for him to follow as he led him out of the classroom and toward where the gym was.

"Spasiba Gilbert~." thanked Ivan as he walked beside the smaller boy. He liked the way he looked it was really unique to see someone like this.

"Don't worry about it." he smirked back at him as he continued on his way not caring if they were late or on time.

Ivan studied him a little more seeing that even though he was not as muscular as it looked his body seemed to be the type to hold up well in a fight. It also looked feminine in a way and he giggled a little wondering what he would say if he told him that. He really liked the way his hair looked too, messy but it seemed stylish in a way and the color was just so abnormal. "Da, do you color your hair?" he asked not sure about albinism since he had never seen someone else like Gilbert.

"Hell no!" he said sounding like he was mad but was still smirking when he glanced at him. "My awesome goes all the way through the genes! I'm an awesome albino. My hair is naturally like this, as are my eyes, and I'm paler than any normal person as well. I can't really stay outside without suntan lotion that long or I will burn really quickly but I'm just awesome." he stated.

Now Ivan could tell that was purely Gilbert. Even though there was something troubling them as they walked through the gym it was obvious he was very proud of being an albino. "Your eyes are unique and your hair looks really soft da." he smiled at him complimenting the other.

Gilbert only smirked at him showing him to the teacher's office so he could go to his locker and get dressed into his gym clothes. He looked over because at the end on the other side of the lockers was Ludwig. He was glaring a little at him and he didn't understand that at all and looked back at his own locker. _I wonder what he is mad at now._

Ivan came over just beside Gilbert and smiled at him. "I am your locker neighbor da!" he smiled at him thinking it was a good thing but instead the albino understood the glare now.

Ludwig must have thought that he was beginning to like Ivan and he wasn't though he did look really handsome. He was already gay before the incident with his brother and Ivan was just…good looking and he could see him dating him but of course he wouldn't. "Ja we are and what is the rest of your schedule anyway?" he asked hoping that he wouldn't be around him from now on or he would definitely have a lot of trouble with Ludwig.

"I have study hour then the first same two classes as you, study hour, and then speech class." he answered hoping that they would have the same classes tomorrow afternoon.

"Not the last two classes but everything else is the same." he stated moving to get out of the locker room once he was dressed and noticed that Ivan had kept his scarf. "You should take that off." pointed out Gilbert.

"Nyet." was the fast one word reply as he finished getting dressed and followed Gilbert out who asked no further questions whatsoever because he understood boundaries a lot more nowadays.

Ludwig during the mean time was watching the conversation slowly and saw that Gilbert wasn't doing anything other than talking and even though he wasn't his usually egoist self he knew that he wasn't trying to do anything. He would let it slide since it was the new kid and he was probably forced to show the kid around. _It doesn't matter Gilbert is mein und will always be._ He soon followed the rest of the people out of the locker still going to keep a close eye on the albino.

* * *

><p>Gilbert loved study hall because even though it was for school work he never did any of it. His friends would have this with him if they weren't so artistic or whatever so instead the only person he felt like talking too that was in this class with him today was Ivan. He saw the Russian sit next to him smiling at him. "Do you ever not smile?" he asked completely confused.<p>

"Da but smiling is good?" he asked making sure he wasn't freaking him out because he was the first one at least talking to him without him having to approach the other. Ivan really appreciated that he was doing this and he just knew it wasn't because the teacher told him. "Your brother…is he, possessive da?" he asked. "My sister is rather possessive as well." he explained hoping than Gilbert wouldn't take the innocent question in a bad way.

"Protective, not possessive, protective…" he quickly corrected Ivan because he didn't want anyone to have that idea of Ludwig or he would definitely think he was talking. He then knew though how Ivan could tell if his sister was the same way. "You have a sister?" asked Gilbert.

"Da, I have two but since our parents divorced they stayed with our mom." he explained a little happy about it but he also missed his sisters every day. Katyusha may be a crybaby and too caring at times but he loved her and Natalia…Natalia… Ivan loved his younger sister but he was afraid she was getting too attached and with him being far away from her she might learn about how she shouldn't be attached to her own brother. "Aren't we supposed to be working on school work?" he asked tilting his head.

Gilbert's main reason for not doing it was because with having to do homework at home he had less time for Ludwig to molest him even though sometimes he still did. "Ja but I don't like doing homework that much." he smirked at him a little leaning back in his chair. He didn't notice how Ivan was staring at him being able to tell when he wasn't telling the full truth because when you came across someone who had the same problem as you, you tend to see through their facade. "So you live with your dad then?"

Ivan nodded and pulled at his scarf a little to make sure it was tight enough around his neck. "Da I do and I miss my sisters and mother." he stated trying not to look so down about it all. The Russian didn't have the best time with his own father and he wondered why the man even wanted him to come with him when their parents split up. It was like Winter only kept him as someone else to take his anger out on. "I know you are hiding something da." he said softly so no one else in the room could hear it.

"I'm not hiding anything." he lied moving to look at his phone hoping it would keep Ivan off his case. There's no way that the Russian was already figuring him out in the first day they had met. "Please me being this awesome has no reasons to hide."

"Nyet, you are hiding something whether you want to admit it or not. It is in your eyes da." he stated staring at him wanting him to just tell him but he had a feeling that wouldn't happen any time soon. Ivan would have to earn his trust before he could manage to get that out of him.

"I'm not hiding anything so just drop it." he snapped under his breath half tempted to move away from Ivan. The Russian took it this time seriously going to just talk more with him tomorrow to figure out a few things he didn't know about Gilbert yet.

* * *

><p>Gilbert noticed that his brother wasn't at the usual spot they had chosen to meet each other and he bit his lip hoping he wasn't angry. He made his way home thinking of any way that he could be mad at him and trying to figure out a way he could explain it so he understood it the right way. The albino soon saw his house wishing he didn't reach it as quickly as he did. He walked up to the door opening it and wasn't attacked right away. It was beginning to worry him as he moved inside of the house slowly looking around. "Bruder?" he asked softly hoping in a way that he wasn't around. That was until he felt the collar being slipped on around his throat and tightened right away causing Gilbert to choke instead of cry out.<p>

Ludwig pulled on the leash harder making Gilbert fall to the ground sputtering as he reached for his neck trying to get the pressure to lessen. The younger brother only pulled the albino close to him. "Nein!" he demanded as the Prussian instantly listened putting his hands on the ground as he stared at the ceiling blankly. "What were you doing with the Russian?" he asked pulling even harder as Gilbert's air to his lungs was officially constricted and he could no longer breathe. "Are you thinking about going with him?" he snarled as his eyes darkened with hatred and lust. Gilbert was _his_. Why did everyone want what was _his_!

Gilbert's face was turning blue now as he couldn't breathe his hands clawing at the collar as he closed his eyes sputtering. Just as he passed out Ludwig bent down finally loosening the collar. "I think I will need to teach you all over again." he stated moving to run his fingers lightly through Gilbert's soft silver hair. "You still are mine."

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter took so long guys DX I was so distracted this week with a job interview and things so I might be a little more into the chapter this week. I promise things will get a little faster once I stop being so distracted and my friend Ludwig 'Riding Crop' Beilschmidt on facebook stops having epic roleplays with me. Thanks for waiting and reviews are still love~!<p> 


	4. Punishment

Punishment

Gilbert couldn't move but at least he was on his bed this time. He wasn't able to go to school that day because of how he needed to be carried to his room. His lunch was made for him and by his bedside table for when he got hungry. He hated this as he tried not to think of last night but it was really hard with his body hurting this badly. He looked down at his body again and winced just at the sight of it. The albino's body was covered with bruises, welts, the collar was still around his chaffed neck, a couple of his fingers were broken, and one of his knees were dislocated, part of the reason he couldn't walk. Gilbert tried to sit up but it hurt when he moved just that little bit and fell back down looking at the ceiling.

_Fuck…I don't, well I might a little but just friend wise. I don't want to leave Ludwig._ His eyes widened slightly realizing exactly what he had just said. _No I need to have a break from him! I need to get away!_ The albino moved to sit up forgetting about how this time the collar on his neck had a leash and when he got too far up he reached its end. He choked lightly and grabbed at the collar wishing it was off but just the small movement sent pains through his whole body. Gilbert grabbed the note seeing that he should get well soon for tonight. He crumpled up the paper and threw it lying back on the bed. _At least it won't be as bad as last night…_

* * *

><p>Ivan was walking into school going to talk with Gilbert more today to try and get him to trust him more so he could figure out what was making the albino sad. However, after the first two hours went by and Gilbert was a no show, he went to his friends where they were sitting at lunch. "Privet~." he smiled at the two of them shivered from the dark aura settling above them.<p>

"Bo..bonjour." greeted Francis nodding his head wondering why Ivan would want to talk to them of all people. Then he remembered that Gilbert was gone for the day and Ivan seemed to only want to talk to him. It was obvious the Russian wanted something from his friend but he had to try and stop him from continuing his quest or he would get hurt. "Gilbert is not here today so you will have to wait until tomorrow."

"I do not want to talk to him but find out why he is not here da." he assured the Frenchman knowing it had to be a good reason that he couldn't come to school.

Antonio's smile lessened slightly when Ivan looked at him and he wasn't sure if he should say anything. Usually when Gilbert couldn't get to school was because he was really sick or hurt. "His brother is usually the one that calls him in and he doesn't ever text us on the days he doesn't come to school. So if you really want to know you will have to talk to Ludwig." he nodded hoping that Ivan would stop staring at him. He didn't understand how his smile could be so unnerving when people should be happy when they see others smiling.

"Why does he call in if Gilbert is sick or hurt?" he asked hoping he was just sick not sure of what he would do if Gilbert was hurt. Francis and Antonio shrugged at the question because the only reason they had was that Ludwig was more responsible. Ivan didn't like the idea of Gilbert being possibly hurt and no one knowing for sure other than Ludwig. Did he not care that his friends, even though Gilbert and him weren't friends right now, wanted to know how he was doing? He got up from his seat and headed to where Ludwig was.

Ludwig mean while was explaining to Italy about a remote that he had. He told the Italian it did something really great and he had to figure out what it did. The Italian was excited to get something from Ludwig and pressed the button on the remote looking around. So far he didn't see anything different and it made him pout. He tried to hold down the button longer. Ludwig looked up noticing the Russian heading toward him. "Guten tag." he nodded at the man.

"Privet." he greeted back and sat down across from them noticing the Italian continued to hit the button on the remote. What the two of them didn't know was that was a remote to a vibrator that Ludwig had put inside of Gilbert.

Each time the button was pressed, it sent a shock wave of pleasure through Gilbert's body. The albino moaned as he felt it begin to vibrate right against his prostate. _When the fuck did he even get that in there?_ Gilbert knew it was a vibrator but he couldn't even feel it, then again it would be hard with how he couldn't sit up properly.

Ludwig was smiling on the inside for a completely different reason as he watched Feliciano continue to press the button on the remote. He couldn't wait to use more of the toys that he had gotten on his brother but last night he was too angry. Thinking about it made it hard to keep himself from glaring at Ivan. "Is there something you need?" he asked being a responsible student and would still help Ivan if he was lost or needed some information about the school.

"Da, I was wondering where Gilbert was." he nodded hoping that he would tell him what was wrong with his friend. Ivan did call Gilbert a friend because as long as he didn't press a subject too much, the albino would talk to him yesterday.

"Home." was the short reply as Ludwig continued to look at him with no emotion on his face. Feliciano was lucky he had the remote to entertain him or he would be getting uncomfortable right about now. Ivan had always had the effect of making others uncomfortable while Ludwig also was having a dark aura surround him. He didn't like the idea that this Russian was being nosy when he already talked about it with Gilbert's friends.

Ivan didn't like how the man was not being affected by his aura or being very short and sweet with his answers. That meant he was obviously trying to hide something and he didn't like how it was involving Gilbert. "Why is he home?" he asked.

"He wasn't feeling well." he answered this time glaring a little at Ivan.

"What is…" Ivan began to ask before Ludwig's glare darkened.

"You are not his brother, you are not related, and not even a friend, so if you do not mind, I would like to keep mein bruder's private life safe from you." Ludwig spat and this time Feliciano did notice what was going on and began shaking right away. The Italian slowly got up and went over to his brother so he was safe from the two. "Leave him alone, he is not interested into you." he stated.

"How do you know that he is not interested?" he asked even more confused because of Ludwig acting so defensively. "I just want to make sure he is okay da."

"He's fine." he snapped picking up his things before leaving the cafeteria but pulled Feliciano after him. Ludwig couldn't let him leave his sight since he had his remote now. The Italian stayed close to Ludwig trying not to shake too much out of fear.

Ivan looked on thinking, well knowing that something else was up than what Ludwig was saying. There was something more wrong with Gilbert than his brother was letting on. If there was something seriously wrong you would think the albino would text his friends but that didn't seem to happen either. _There is something happening at his house._

* * *

><p>The greatest part about last night was that Gilbert couldn't remember half of it with the fact that Ludwig choked him until he passed out. He closed his eyes trying to remember the night just so he knew what had happened because his body felt like shit. Well he definitely did remember what woke him up.<p>

_Gilbert winced as he was pulled up by his hair. The albino didn't know that Ludwig had already released multiple times in his ass already and now he wanted to fill the other hole. He opened his eyes and saw Ludwig's hard cock in front of his face and before he could even try to pull away the younger man thrusted into Gilbert's mouth. He gagged and closed his eyes feeling the pain in the back of his throat grow with each thrust into his mouth. Gilbert went to try and stop him from thrusting so quickly but that is when he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back. He couldn't breathe and he began to think of someway that he could tell his brother but Ludwig soon stopped seeing that Gilbert was awake._

_ Ludwig pulled out some but not all the way, just enough for the albino to get his breath back. "You are so tight and hot bruder." he stated smirking at him and moved a hand to stroke his cheek. "It feels so good to fill you up and now it's time to fill up your last hole." he stated thrusting hard and heard another satisfying gag from the man at his knees. "You are mein and only mein, so stop talking to Ivan." he glared at him thrusting again._

"I will not stop talking to someone just because you're paranoid…" mumbled Gilbert glaring at the ceiling because it was fun to talk to Ivan. He wasn't a friend just yet but he still liked talking with him and he seemed to understand in a way of why he wouldn't talk about some things. Gilbert knew it would only get Ludwig more pissed off but and did not give a damn if he did. Ivan seemed to be affecting him in a good way because then he was feeling himself finally want to stand up against Ludwig.

There was a loud knock on the door and he looked at the clock realizing school was out and he didn't want Ludwig to be home just yet. _He couldn't have gotten here so fast._ A jolt of pleasure went through his body and he moaned out getting really tired of this vibrator that he could barely even feel. Another knock sounded and he knew this time it wasn't Ludwig. He tried to get up feeling pain just rack his body and gave up lying back on the bed. _Fuck it…_

Ivan left after lunch to go check up on Gilbert it took a bit for him to find out where he lived, but for some reason he wouldn't answer the door. _Why won't he answer?_ He was honestly worried for the albino because even if he was sick shouldn't he be able to answer the door? The Russian looked into the windows not really seeing anyone and tried knocking again. _Please Gilbert answer the door._ He waited just for a little longer before he decided to try announcing it was him. "Da, Gilbert! I came by to make sure you were okay!" he yelled through the door not completely sure he was worried so much over someone he hardly knew.

Gilbert blinked realizing who it was and had to get him out of there. "Ivan just go home!" he yelled loudly.

"But…" he said going to yell before he felt a hand on his shoulder turning to see Ludwig.

"Leave now Braginski." he glared his eyes narrowing. "My brother doesn't want to see you, he even said so himself so leave."

Ivan shook his head, "Nyet, I want to see him."

Ludwig's eye twitched knowing that now there was only one real way to get Ivan away from his house.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, work is overkill and I seriously pass out way too much anymore. I pass out on my days off I pass out early when I try to stay up late it's horrible! I'm trying to work on it as best as I can I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update, please don't kill me QAQ<p> 


	5. Ivan

Ivan

"Ivan, leave our house now. You are an uninvited guest and I will call the cops if you don't go away now." stated Ludwig knowing that if he didn't listen then he would be able to get rid of him for good. He had plans for tonight to complete his punishment of Gilbert's actions and with the perpetrator here it only angered him more.

"West!" yelled Gilbert hoping to get his attention and would be walking down the stairs if it wasn't for the leash connecting him to the bed. His brother didn't want Ludwig doing anything to Ivan to get him caught. It wouldn't be a good thing if others knew what Ludwig was doing.

Ludwig glared at Ivan, "You can come in just for a few minutes." He walked inside of the house heading upstairs so he could see what Gilbert had wanted. "Was?" he asked annoyed with his brother and how he was creating too many problems.

"Just don't hurt him and let him go." he said trying to reason with Ludwig even though he has never reasoned well with him before.

"Why do you care so much for him?" he asked his eyes narrowing as he got closer to Gilbert.

Gilbert wouldn't say it was caring more as trying to not get them into any trouble from someone else telling others what goes on here but, then he would be able to go. He was so conflicted that he didn't know what he wanted and at least now he realized how much Ludwig had affected him over the months. Without an answer Ludwig's hand curled into a fist but before he could even make the motion to hit him Ivan knocked on the door. "Da, is it alright if I come in?" he asked.

Ludwig glared at the door then back at Gilbert really wanting to keep him hidden from Ivan, not because of the markings of the beating and sex last night, but so Ivan knew who he belonged too. He looked his brother over quickly and went over to take off the leash and collar before he went to the door. "Why do you want to talk to him so much? He is trying to rest." lied Ludwig because the more he spent arguing with his brother and this ridiculous Russian the less time he had with his brother.

Ivan ignored Ludwig and walked inside seeing that Gilbert's room was a lot cleaner than he would have imagined. He smiled at the albino and went to get closer to him but something was wrong. As the Russian stared at Gilbert he saw that he was tense, hurt, and scared. He had seen that look before many times over the last few years and it had been when he looked in the mirror, when his father was coming home. Now he wasn't that scared because he had places to hide and a weapon to fight back with. He had threatened his father with it to make sure he got the idea across through his head. Though that didn't mean he would still come home drunk and ready to beat him up out of his anger. "How are you feeling Gilbert?" he asked trying to act like he hadn't noticed something was wrong.

"I'm fine, just go home." he said knowing that it wouldn't be a very good idea to try and walk. He hoped that Ivan would just leave it would make things so much easier if it happened like that.

"I do not want to leave you just yet." stated Ivan moving a little closer but felt a hand grab his arm, it wasn't there for his attention because the grip that was on his arm was rivaling his own father's strength. He looked back at Ludwig who of course was the owner of the hand. "What do you want da?"

"He said to go home, which makes you unwelcome." Ludwig glared at him and began to pull Ivan out of the room.

Ivan didn't expect for his brother to be this strong because he was actually able to pull him. "Nyet I do not want to go." he said stopping Ludwig from pulling him and tore his arm free. He ignored Ludwig's warning and walked back to Gilbert in the room.

Gilbert noticed that Ludwig was leaving the room and that made him worry. However he was stopped from getting up as Ivan stood right in front of him. "Ivan you really need to leave." The Russian reached over and gently touched Gilbert's side of his face. He could tell that his eye was hurt recently. It may have been less swollen now but he could tell. Gilbert flinched away from his hand more or less wondering what he was doing. "Ivan seriously you need to leave!" he exclaimed trying to push at him to leave but wouldn't get very far from the spot on his bed.

Ludwig had used Gilbert's yell as proof to the cops that there was a hostile visitor in their house. Ivan didn't have very long, just minutes now to try and get Gilbert to talk. "Gilbert, you are hurt da, let me take care of it."

Now Gilbert was surprised to see that Ivan could tell he was hurt and he thought Ludwig did a good job at covering it up! "I wasn't hurt Ivan." he said trying not to show his surprise at what he had said.

"Gilbert…" he began to say before Ludwig walked into the room again except this time he had a couple officers.

"Ivan Braginski, it's time for you to leave." ordered one of the cops who came in. The other walked over to the taller teen and grabbed his arm pulling him. This time Ivan knew better than to fight back and just followed the cops out of the house.

Gilbert watched the whole thing biting his lip knowing this wouldn't go very well and the look he got from Ludwig didn't mean anything good. "West…I didn't know that he…" he began to explain but wasn't given the chance because the sound of the cops pulling away gave Ludwig the incentive to start the punishment again.

Ludwig punched Gilbert sending him back on the bed and he leaned over the prone figure of his brother's body pressing down against his ribs. "I knew you two were getting close bruder. This just proves it even more." he snarled and continued to push until he felt the crack of another rib since they were already fragile from last night. "Now, tell me who you belong to." he smirked.

"To…" he was about to say Ludwig but then his brain switched back to the first month of trying to fight Ludwig back. His body didn't want to put up with this anymore and his mind was close to snapping anyway so he reacted the only way he could so he didn't end up breaking. "To no one." he glared at him.

"To. Me." he emphasized before he punched Gilbert again.

* * *

><p>Ivan did not like how the cops walked him up to the door and knocked on it. He tried to explain to them that it was not needed for them to escort him or talk to his father but they apparently had to do it this way. The cops knocked on the door and Ivan was tempted to run and come back later but either way his father would find out. The door opened to reveal a rather tall large man with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bottle of vodka in his hands. Ivan knew then that his father had found the booze and he could tell how empty the bottle was. "What is wrong?" he asked the officers ignoring the presence of his son for now.<p>

"Mr. Braginski, it seems that your son was trespassing and since he is a minor he will get a warning for now but we highly advise you to teach your son right from wrong." the officer stated before leaving Ivan behind on the doorstep.

Winter took another drink as he watched the officers leave and then he finally looked at his son. Ivan looked back up at him thinking that if he just acted like it was nothing, his punishment might not be as bad. Instead though his father grabbed his hair pulling him into the house and threw him on the ground. "How _dare_ you try talking to the cops! We are a happy family remember? You already fucked it up with your sisters and mother!" he exclaimed taking the last drink of vodka before tossing the bottle at Ivan having it break over the teen's back.

"I wasn't talking to them about us…I just wanted to see a friend." Ivan tried explaining knowing by now it was pointless. His father was drunk and he was also paranoid so that made it really hard for him to be able to change his father's idea of beating him up. The damn cops even took away his pipe so he had nothing to defend himself.

"Nyet, you are lying. You are trying to break up this family more just like your whore of a mother!" he shouted before he quickly moved to punch Ivan across the face. Winter had an anger that was hard to match and his strength was incredible. That is where he got most of his strength from. Ivan felt the side of his face and that it was already swelling. It was already hard to see and he hated it when his father called his mother names like that. He wasn't able to retaliate though since his father went to kick him right in the side. "You are worthless, weak, stupid, pathetic, monster and shouldn't even be alive!" he yelled punctuating each of his words with a punch or a kick. Ivan had gotten so used to the pain that all he did was lie there taking it because he knew that if he didn't bring his father enjoyment out of this he would soon stop.

The words however that his father said every time cut open old wounds that he has tried to heal over time but never did. His father loved making him feel weak and be weak in front of him. If he couldn't get it at work with co-workers he would do it to his own son as if he was a piece of trash. Ivan truly did feel like trash some days because there would be no food, his father would be drunk, and he wouldn't be able to leave. Either way he was always having to fend for himself every night, it just depended on his father's mood about how he would manage that. "You're not even worth saving…I hope you _friend_ knows that. You are a monster a worthless piece of trash that will die alone with no one to care for." he spat, literally spat on Ivan's head because he didn't get why he was even trying to raise this child. There was no point if he would just continue to be trouble.

Ivan was left there on the floor in pain and hurting in more places than he should. He was the reason that his family broke up, he was! And his father continued to remind him of that every time he drank. It was entirely his fault and will always be. He wanted someone to talk about this with which is why he was hoping he could get Gilbert's trust but it seemed he didn't deserve him either. If Ludwig was the one hurting Gilbert then he only made things worse by not listening to Ludwig. _Why must I always fuck everything up? Winter is right…I don't deserve anyone and I should just be alone…_

* * *

><p>Okay a little background into Ivan's life and yes I know, I love beating the hell out of my characters. I'm making this story more dramatic and angsty than my last few that I have created. I just hope that you guys still like it and will keep reading and reviewing. Thanks so much for waiting~.<p> 


	6. Hospital

Hospital

Ivan had fallen asleep after bandaging his back up. He did the best that he could since he was doing it to his own back and it seemed to work. When he woke up however he felt that he was still bleeding. He sat up wincing at the pain and looked at the bed realizing that he had bled on it during the night. _I do not want to go to the hospital but…_ It was apparent he needed stitches and his own binding would not help. He could have also missed a piece of glass that was in his back. The Russian sighed and got up getting dressed wincing every now and then from the pain in his back. His father was luckily still asleep so he didn't have to deal with the questions from him of where he was going. He walked outside pulling his scarf a little tighter very unconscious of what was underneath. It was the reason that his parents finally broke up. He just wished that he could have stayed with his mother instead of his father. Ivan looked up at the sky before walking to the hospital.

Ludwig, even though he didn't like coming up with an excuse he had too for the hospital. He couldn't let the albino possibly have serious health conditions later in his life because of something he did now. As he waited in the lobby he realized he once again went too far. Why did he always have to snap like that? It was obvious his brother loved him and not Ivan so there was no reason for this. Yet he still felt the need to hit, bruise, cut, and just break his brother down. He put his head in his hands wondering why it had to be this bad. _It wasn't always like this…_

If Ludwig would not have been depressed about putting his brother in the hospital for a second time, he would have seen Ivan walking into the building. Ivan walked up to the nurse smiling a small smile at her. "I was wondering if I could get some stitches da?" he asked thinking it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Why do you need stitches?" asked the nurse confused because this was an odd way for someone to tell them they were hurt. He was smiling, but it was chilling, and he didn't look to be in any pain. "Where did you get hurt and how did it happen?"

Ivan quickly shook his head not going to tell her how and made a grab for his scarf again. "On my back." he answered. He looked around for a second as the nurse continued to stare at him.

The nurse couldn't do too much to help him if he wasn't willing to work with her. "Sir, we need to know how you got hurt so we could treat your properly." she assured him as she saw the Russian's eyes dart back at her. She thought there was fear in his eyes but he smiled again with that chilling aura making her forget it.

"Da, I slipped, and fell…I just need some stitches so I can go home." he explained hoping that she would just let him do what was needed to be done and let him go. Ivan watched as the nurse went to talk with someone else before coming back.

"Can we contact your pare…" she started to say before the temperature even seemed to drop.

"Nyet, my father is a very busy man. I can give you his name so as you can charge it to him but you cannot call him." Ivan said smiling sweetly but his tone was threatening.

Usually the nurse couldn't be intimidated but this time she found herself quickly finding him a room so the doctor could check up on him and she didn't even notice that it was a room that was requested to not have any other patients. Ivan still smiled the whole and when he walked into the room sitting on the bed he was told to sit on he noticed the other bed was hidden. He looked at the curtains tilting his head slightly. _I wonder who is there…_ The Russian looked back at the door and got up to open the curtains but wasn't given the opportunity.

"Sir…" said the doctor getting Ivan's attention. "That patient would not like to be disturbed right now." he stated seeing the Russian look back at the curtain before moving to sit down. "Now…what is your name? My nurse seems to have forgotten to acquire that."

"Ivan Braginski." he nodded glad to get this moving on.

"Alright, Ivan I need you to take off your coat, scarf, and shirt." he explained setting the clipboard aside but when he looked back seeing no movement from the other he blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

Ivan had his hands on his scarf again, "Can I keep my scarf on?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and was happy to see the teen begin to take off his coat and everything so that he could see his back. When the shirt came off he saw the makeshift bandage he put on. He walked around to his back seeing the cuts and the fact they were still bleeding, slowly but still bleeding. He tried not to act like this wasn't normal and quickly began looking at the wounds so he could stitch up the teen.

Gilbert was slowly waking up and he could hear that someone else was in the room. He hoped that whoever was next to him was just a temporary deal. It sounded like the person needed stitches and as he sat up he heard who it was. He froze looking at the curtain imagining Ivan sitting there. _But how did he need stitches?_

"Ivan, you are completely stitched up now and I would advise you to take it easy. Don't put too much strain on your back and stay here for a couple hours." the doctor suggested before taking off his gloves and leaving the room.

Ivan got his shirt and coat back on making sure the scarf was still tight around his neck. He looked over again at the curtain not hearing from the doctor if he still had to keep away but he really wanted to know who was there. The Russian was curious but he also knew that he shouldn't cause any more trouble, especially if his father finds out he went to the hospital. "Are you awake da?" he asked hoping at least the person could answer.

Gilbert bit his lip feeling the urge to answer but also not wanting to answer because if he did then Ivan would know for sure what was going on, or at least the tip of it. He also didn't want Ivan to get in trouble again with his brother but, seeing as he ended up in the hospital again… _I'm tired of this._ "Ja I am." he answered looking off to the side.

Ivan at first couldn't believe at who he had heard was on the other side of the curtain. There was no way Gilbert was in the hospital but it was his voice. He got up and pulled the curtain aside seeing the albino but also had to stare at him for a few minutes to take it all in. The younger teen had a cast around his leg, bruises on his face, his neck was chaffed, and it looked like he had his chest bandaged. "Gilbert…" he said not sure of where to start and was even afraid to get closer to him.

"Don't worry about it! The awesome is fine." he smirked but it was obvious he wasn't fine. He was in the hospital, he was in a cast, and he had injuries, some that you couldn't see! "Why do you need stitches?" he asked.

"Nyet, why are you here?" Ivan asked going to press this until he got an answer. He did not like the idea of the one person that would talk with him and be nice was hurt this badly.

"I fell." answered Gilbert keeping it short and sweet.

Ivan frowned at that and moved over to Gilbert who couldn't really move away and he touched his neck lightly. "This is not from a fall da."

Gilbert pushed at his hand not wanting him to touch that and shrugged. "I just fell." he said knowing that if Ivan knew him a little better he would realize he was a klutz. "How did you need stitches?" he asked.

"I fell." he repeated looking around and grabbed a chair so he could sit down next to Gilbert. "I was walking in the house, didn't realize my father had broken a bottle, and I when I fell it was on top of the glass." he explained thinking that he did better at lying than Gilbert did so he wouldn't press it.

"That's a complete lie. Falling on glass gives you cuts, not stitches." he stated seeing as they were both in the same boat, hiding something that they would really not talk about.

Ivan continued to look at him before he realized who it was that was doing this to Gilbert and he didn't want to believe it. He watched as Gilbert began looking out the window and wondered how he could deal with his brother still. "Gilbert…why don't you tell your parents about Ludwig?" he asked knowing that depending on how Gilbert reacted he would know the truth.

Gilbert's body tensed up and he kept looking at the window before he looked back at Ivan. "Tell them what? What am I supposed to tell them?" he asked trying to play it off but knew the one thing that could get them off the subject of his brother. "They're dead so I can't do anything."

"Dead?" he asked always thinking that he had parents because neither of them had a job so how could they live in that house?

"Ja dead, car accident okay? Ever since then Ludwig has been more protective of me." he quickly said keeping his face away from Ivan. He hated talking about his parents because they were both drunk when they crashed and died. They didn't even care about how their sons would live on if they were to die and apparently the whole family hated them. Ludwig and him were hated because of the way their parents died. Their family believed they shouldn't waste time with them since they might end up just dying like their parents and bring more shame to the family. Gilbert's hand tightened into a fist before he realized that Ivan was still just staring at him not even saying anything. "The rest of the family makes sure we stay far away from them by paying the bills and giving us food money…"

Ivan was confused as to why a family wouldn't want to stay together especially after such an accident. He now understood why Ludwig was protective but being so protective it gets to the point he is beating his brother senseless? That is what he didn't get. "Gilbert, why does he hurt you like this da?" he asked.

Gilbert shook his head not wanting to talk about it anymore. "It was an accident, they were all accidents. He is only trying to keep me safe and as brothers we belong together…" he stated not even noticing what he had said because it seemed to come out naturally. In the long run Ludwig was getting what he wanted he was getting Gilbert to believe that he was his.

"All? You mean he's…" started Ivan but was cut off by Gilbert glaring at him.

It was already bad enough that he had said that much to Ivan and now he just needed to drop the subject. "Go away…" he started and saw Ivan begin to shake his head making him angrier. "Go away Ivan! I can deal with it myself! I don't need anyone but my bruder!" he yelled at him and moved to try and close the curtains even though he couldn't get up from the bed.

"Gil…" Ivan started to say knowing that he really didn't mean that because this needed to stop, whatever Ludwig was doing it was working.

"GO AWAY IVAN!" he nearly screamed having too many thoughts going through his head and his whole body still hurt. He didn't want to deal with this right now and he just wanted his brother…but he also didn't want him. _Why does the only person who is supposed to be able to help me have to be the cause?_ Some nurses and a doctor came into the room escorting Ivan out who reluctantly followed behind while the curtain was closed again.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys are still bearing with me…I just had to work 8 days in a row so I've been tired, feeling sick, and very uncreative the past week. Hope the chapter is still good and reviews are still very much appreciated~!<p> 


	7. Author's Note

ATTENTION READERS

Hey guys!_! I have carpal tunnel. I will not be able to type for three weeks. The reason is to keep myself from having surgery. Obviously I will not be able to do anymore chapters. I'm sorry for the very big break between chapters, but I will get one up as soon as I can. Sorry once again, but my work created the carpal tunnel pretty much twice as fast then I would have gotten it. Please hang on and thanks for reading and for giving me time to heal. This was not planned, hope that I can keep it from surgery.


	8. Recovery and Questions

Recovery and Questions

After about a month and a half of not seeing Gilbert at school, Ivan was really beginning to get worried because he didn't know exactly how hurt the albino was. He just hoped that it wasn't too serious to where he could start coming back to school because he missed him and he wanted to talk to him about how he obtained his injuries. Of course he already knew that Gilbert would want to do the same thing with him because they did both see each other at the hospital when they were both hurt. His back had healed enough to go get the stitches out but his father, after seeing the hospital bill, did not want him going back because he had thought that his son told people what happened and he didn't want to get in trouble with the authorities.

So when Ivan got home his father was going to be the one to get rid of the stitches for him. Winter's idea of taking out stitches was the faster way but not as efficient as a doctor could do it. Ivan was pulled aside and pushed on to the couch. At first the Russian teenager thought that he had done something wrong but it wasn't until his father spoke that he realized that he wasn't in trouble, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get hurt. "We do not have the money to get the stitches out, we barely had the money for you to get fixed so I'm going to finish the job." his father stated. "So take off your coat and shirt." he demanded.

Ivan knew if he didn't listen it will only hurt more so he took off his coat and pulled his shirt up enough so his father could see the stitches. _It won't hurt that much…not as much as it hurts to be alone._ That was when his mind drifted back to Gilbert and he had to go and see him. What if he wasn't getting better or if his brother was continuing to hurt him? _I need to go see him._

"Stay still." growled Winter as he reached over using a needle to pull out the first stitch and slowly begin to take them out. He was surprisingly good at it but it still hurt Ivan. The teen was trying not to cry out or move because it would hurt worse and his father would probably pull harder saying that he shouldn't be a baby. Winter was soon done and pulled away, "Better than a doctor could manage." He walked away leaving Ivan there because he saw no point in helping someone like him even though it was his son.

The teen slowly stood up wincing as a small stab of pain went through his back and he bit his lip. It definitely wasn't healed yet and the way he took out the stitches…probably made it like it was before he went and got the stitches put in. Ivan hated this and all he could do was deal with it or get rid of it all. Oh how he wished he could get rid of it and he found himself back in the bathroom looking at the familiar razor blade he had hidden in there. There was once he tried to take his life when he moved here with his father but when he came to try again, he could only think of Gilbert and how he probably needed him. It was settled very quickly as he dropped the razor blade in the sink and quickly left the house to go to Gilbert's whether he was welcomed or not.

* * *

><p>Gilbert had actually been recovering very well in the past few months because Ludwig was too afraid of him being injured to the point that it affected him for the rest of his life. So he was given the chance of being able to rest from everything, even school because they were being lenient in letting him not have to worry about his homework. Though of course Ludwig still helped him keep in touch with what he was missing so he wouldn't be too far behind when he got back to school.<p>

The German was beginning to think that maybe he should stay away from his brother for a while because he only seemed to hurt him time and time again. He didn't want to be the one to cause his injuries but he also couldn't help the jealousy rising to a level where he couldn't stop himself. When one of Gilbert's friends came over he instantly let them inside so that they could talk and get updated on how Gilbert was healing because it just would not be fair to the albino if he wasn't even able to talk to his friends who were only there to help him get better and this way the guilt that Ludwig had lessened.

The one person that he was hoping to not see at the door of their house was the Russian and after so long he had thought that he has successful at scaring off Ivan. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it definitely shocked to see Ivan standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked knowing that he could not turn down Ivan if he asked to see his brother because than the albino would be curious as to who was at the door and why he didn't let them in.

"I am here to see Gilbert." answered Ivan trying not to make it seem like that he was still angry over the fact that Ludwig had kicked him out the last time he was there.

Ludwig closed his eyes having to pause for a few seconds so he would not get upset before opening his eyes looking at Ivan. "You can see him but if he says you have to leave you better listen or I will call the cops again. He does not need any more stress that he already has right now." fully explained the younger brother as he stepped aside so the Russian could walk inside.

Ivan knew that he wasn't the one causing the stress for Gilbert it was his own brother. It was obvious now after he went home that it was Ludwig making all those injuries on Gilbert's body. He really hated seeing that but it wasn't like he could do anything or at least until Gilbert gave him his word that he could do something about it, he would definitely not hesitate. "Da I understand now let me by so I can go talk to Gilbert." Surprisingly enough Ludwig motioned Ivan to follow him and when the Russian stepped inside he closed the door behind him so that he could lead him up the stairs to Gilbert even though Ivan already knew where it was.

Ludwig stopped a few feet short of the door and watched Ivan walked toward it but stopped him before he could open it. "Try not to make him angry he has been ill tempered since he's been stuck in there for a few months, it's better to keep him calm because then he'll let you stay in the room longer." he explained before he headed downstairs to finish his own homework.

Now that was definitely odd, he thought he would never hear those words from Ludwig because the German was actually telling him how to help speak with Gilbert longer. Ivan slowly opened the door and could hear that Gilbert was playing videogames so he probably didn't even notice that he was at the door. He made sure that when he closed the door it hardly made any sound and he watched from where he was standing as Gilbert was beginning to get angry at the game because apparently it was cheating. When it seemed that Gilbert had died again Ivan slowly walked over to the bed, "Privet Gilbert."

Gilbert jumped slightly and looked back seeing Ivan. His eyes widened a little because he didn't believe that his brother let him in and why would he be here anyway? He thought for sure that if Ivan showed up again it would to be beat his brother up because he seemed to know it was his brother doing this to him. "Hi…Ivan." he said and turned back only to pause the video game before looking back at Ivan. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to come and make sure you were okay." he answered moving closer to the bed but didn't dare sit on it. Ivan knew from their last encounter he was treading very closely to the edge of being kicked out again. "I want to know the truth Gilbert…is he hurting you?"

"I'm fine." he answered avoiding the question and even looked away from Ivan. Gilbert knew what he was doing was wrong, so very wrong. Brothers were not supposed to be doing those _things_ and he felt like he was close to breaking, just giving in. He wanted to stay here so he couldn't do anything wrong, so he wouldn't get hurt, and even do anything Ludwig asked of him. It wasn't the life he wanted to live but he was tired of getting hurt and he didn't want to leave his brother on his own so he was stuck here, suffering to make sure his brother was at least okay. "I'm fine…" he repeated.

Ivan wanted to get closer to Gilbert but just in case he stayed next to the bed. He reached out putting a gentle hand on his shoulder receiving the exact opposite reaction he was hoping for. The albino jumped and pushed away from him instantly nearly falling off the bed. "Gilbert…please I want to help you I know that your brother is doing this but I need to know how bad." he said his voice soft as he looked at the smaller teen. He thought he knew what the extent of the hurt was but it wasn't close enough. He had thought it was the same situation with his father, just with his brother, but it was not.

"I don't need your help, I know what I'm doing, and I'm helping my bruder!" he said his voice raising up in volume and Ivan instantly knew that wasn't a good thing. The moment the albino yelled he would be kicked out, he knew it for sure. "You don't know me…" he started to say.

"I want to know you." Ivan interjected moving closer and was nearly about to sit on the bed.

Gilbert's eyes flashed in anger and he moved closer to the best of his ability with a repairing leg and ribs. "You don't care about me." he spat.

Ivan did truly care and he wondered what was going on because even though he had made the other angry at the hospital it almost seemed to him he was looking at him with years of mistrust. "Da, I care, I don't think an…"

"You're the one who needs help not me!" Ludwig would always say that he could help him out with his "little" problem when it wasn't even willing, none of it ever was!

"Gil…" he said moving quickly to cover his mouth because he just knew the next outburst would be loud enough for his brother to hear and he wasn't ready to leave! Ivan did not expect though to hear what Gilbert said next.

So he finally snapped, but at the wrong person and the wrong time. "You raped m…" he just barely got out before he was silenced and the albino began to struggle underneath the Russian momentarily forgetting who was in the room.

Ivan was shocked but he couldn't let Gilbert hurt himself any further so he tried to pin him but it was hard with just the one hand that was free. Gilbert bit hard at Ivan's hand making him wince and was grateful he had a glove on so the bite couldn't make his hand bleed. "Gilbert, please stop, Gilbert…" he pleaded and then the body underneath him just stopped moving. He sat up quickly and even got off the bed afraid he had hurt him but the albino had come back to his senses beginning to cry.

"He does it…every night, I can't stop him, no matter what I say…" he said choking on the last few words as he began to cry louder. "Crying has never worked, he just uses me, an..and I give up…I..I don't want to fight him anymore I don't care what he does…" he mumbled rolling over to his side and closed his eyes trying to stop crying.

Meanwhile, Ludwig had heard some kind of scuffle and he opened the door. "Is everything alright?" he asked calmly and this time, when Ivan looked at him, it wasn't childish hate it was pure hatred seething from his body. It looked like Gilbert was asleep so he just closed the door letting them talk because there would be no arguments in the same room as his healing brother.

Gilbert had frozen at the sound of the voice and blinked as he slowly came out of his fantasy of Ludwig being in the room. He looked over and saw Ivan who now had a soft sad expression. "Forget what I said."

* * *

><p>Okay I'm so proud of finally having another chapter! I'm so sorry this took so freaking long . I came across a lot of problems and busy times near the end of my summer. I am cured from Carpal Tunnel but it doesn't mean that it won't come back so I have to be careful. I went to a friend's house for a week and a half, started college again, and then Con weekend just passed. So I'm sorry for all the delays had a bad case of writer's block as well since I was forced to take a month so I hope you guys will enjoy it and be expecting more soon!<p> 


	9. Connecting

Connecting

"I said leave." he repeated trying so hard not to break down or yell right now. Gilbert couldn't believe that he had let that slip so easily but it was hard. It was like it was Ludwig instead of Ivan, trying to silence him and get him to stay still. In reality though it was just Ivan trying to keep him calm and not hurt himself. He was grateful, so very grateful it was just him but he had just fucked up, now Ivan knew about his brother and him.

"Nyet I will not." Ivan stated moving to sit on the bed again and could tell the albino winced. He didn't want to hurt him it was never on his agenda to hurt him. All that he desired right now was to hold him make him feel better, comfort, and help him. He never imagined that someone could have a life worse than his but here was a prime example. Gilbert was hurting in more ways than one, torn between two decisions, and about to break. Ivan didn't want that to happen, he didn't want Gilbert to break. "I want you to talk with me, please, it will help da?" he asked because he wasn't even sure himself.

Gilbert dropped his head so Ivan couldn't see his face but instead only his white silver hair. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he tried to hold back them. Someone had noticed something was wrong the whole time and he only knew him for a month or two! How could someone be so, so, caring! Tears began to fall down Gilbert's cheeks but they only made it to his cheek bones before they began falling on and around Gilbert's hands that were clenching the bed sheets.

The Russian loved how unique the other male was but just imagining what he has gone through was something he never would have thought could happen to one person. Ivan didn't ask, didn't wait, once he saw those tears falling he knew just one thing he had to do. He wrapped his arms carefully around Gilbert pulling him close into a tight hug. The Russian thought the sounds of the smaller teen in his arms crying were beautiful, but it should not be happening. It was making him angry to hear those tears but he knew it was helping Gilbert every single time one fell from his eyes. "I'm here, please talk to me." he said softly kissing his head.

The albino continued to cry for a little longer before he stopped completely and wiped his face off with the bed sheets. He was afraid to look up at Ivan but his arms felt so safe to him right now. Gilbert may not like him a lot or trust him for that matter but he was the only one to even spot something was wrong. "Don't hurt my bruder." he first said grabbing at Ivan's coat. "Don't hurt him."

That is exactly what the Russian feared would happen. He had a feeling that Gilbert was too in love with his brother to understand that the only way for the German to get help was to leave the older one and go to an institution. It wasn't the greatest idea because sometimes they never were helped but it would be better than Ludwig hurting Gilbert all the time. "I will listen to you Gilbert, but if he hurts you again, I do not think I will be able to contain myself." he admitted at least being honest with Gilbert. "You do not deserve to be hurt."

Even though that is still not exactly what he wanted to happen, he could understand it in a way so he nodded letting Ivan know he acknowledged him. Gilbert opened his eyes and looked down at his body knowing that he was so close to breaking and he was afraid if he got hurt anymore that he wouldn't be able to heal. "He needs help…he's always needed help and I thought I could fix him." he stated hoping that his brother wouldn't come in because it wouldn't look good in his eyes.

"You cannot help him if he is doing this, he needs professional help." the Russian pointed out to him rubbing his sides gently and rocked him a little. Ivan knew that he may fall asleep but at least he got some information and telling by how his friends act around him he was the only one he had told. "How long?" he asked wondering if he should push it with questions but all he knew that even if Gilbert was to fall asleep in his arms he wouldn't leave his room. He felt he needed to be there to protect him because someone like him, who is strong enough to look confident and his personality to not falter in school, was someone to admire. The Russian could barely deal with the situation in his own family that was nothing compared to what the albino was facing.

"Months…almost a year." he answered almost unsure of himself because it just seems to have been so long that it could have been years but it all seemed to mold into one repeating sequence. His mind would reject but his body would always respond giving his brother what he wanted. Yet in the past few months if Ludwig were to try it would be probably impossible for him to get even a pleasure reaction. Gilbert could feel his body becoming numb as he continued to think and just give into his thoughts. They were safer, he wasn't hurt in them and he still had the image of his baby brother, the way he was before he seemed to snap. His mind was the way to escape for him and sometimes as of late, he may have thought about suicide because it would be painless now.

Ivan looked at Gilbert's face and made him look up at him. He didn't understand when he began caring so much for him, because it wasn't pity, maybe there was this thing as 'love at first sight' but he had liked him. The albino didn't run or get scared of him. "Gil…" he started to say before he was interrupted.

"How is your back?" the albino asked. Ivan blinked confused as he looked up at him. "Your back, it got hurt didn't it?" he asked reaching behind but Ivan quickly grabbed his hand before he could touch it.

"You do not need to worry about me…" Ivan was wondering how he could have even remembered! It had been a few months but yet he was asking him and fighting him to see or check on his condition. "You are in more pain than me."

"You look worse." he interjected again moving so he could lean back against the headboard. That was the good thing about the albino is that over the years he could separate his thoughts and feelings from his face very well so of course his depression wasn't seen.

Ivan looked down at the bed and grabbed a part of the sheet looking at it in his hand. "I am fine, I got the stitches removed today." he assured Gilbert so they could get the subject off him.

"That's gut…" he said looking back at his video game wondering if he should begin playing it again.

"Gilbert, would it be alright if I stayed here with you? To make sure he doesn't try anything?" he asked really hoping that he would agree. Ivan wasn't sure if he could deal with his father tonight anyway and he had a feeling Gilbert might need someone. "I can cook if needed and I promise I will not hurt or fight with your brother."

Gilbert still couldn't believe that someone like him, who he has barely conversed with, was going this far out of his way to be with him and help him. Nobody usually seemed to care for the albino and he would have to include his brother into that category. If his brother truly cared in the past year he would have stopped doing all those things to him. He felt happy that someone was taking this much interest and found himself nodding before he could even think about it. "Ja I wouldn't mind and if you don't want to get in trouble with West, you should just stay in here unless you have to use the bathroom. Oh shit you probably need to know where it is."

"Nyet, I can find it, do not worry Gilbert." Ivan smiled at him and wondered if they could talk and get to know each other tonight as well. It would be a nice change and this time he could say he would actually have a friend.

Ludwig knocked on the door finding it odd how his brother was putting up with the Russian for this long and it made him worry that something else was happening. He heard a soft reply from his brother saying he could open it and slowly did so. "I was coming in to see what you would want to eat for dinner." he said seeing that they were both sitting on the bed but nothing was going on.

"Steak, I want steak." answered Gilbert right away and he knew this way his brother would have to leave the house to go and get it. "Also Ivan is staying the night so make sure to make enough food for him."

"I will make up the guest bedroom then." he stated beginning to close the door before Gilbert added.

"Nein, he's going to stay in my room, it's a sleepover West, don't get so uptight." he smirked knowing his brother wouldn't do anything other than worry in his head because so far what he knew, their company didn't know what happened between them.

Ludwig just only nodded and left the room closing the door. His hand tightened into a fist and wondered what exactly they were going to do tonight but it wasn't like Ivan proclaimed his feelings to Gilbert or anything, he was sure he would hear about it. Then again they could just be friends and wanting to have fun. He really shouldn't over think it or he will end up doing something stupid. The German stopped short of the door and looked at the ground. _I need help…but if I go anywhere, I will be taken away from him and I don't want that. I should at least look up some places that can help me maybe then my bruder won't be so tense around me._ Ludwig sighed and quickly left the house wishing in some way that none of this had ever happened.

Gilbert sighed when his brother left glad to see that he didn't react and still had half a mind to not do anything rash. He couldn't say his brother's actions were stupid, no, he did think about them but sometimes the wrong thoughts prevailed. "There now we don't have to worry about him barging in for awhile." he stated grabbing his controller.

"Is it alright if we talk? To get to know each other?" asked Ivan as he saw him beginning to play his videogame again. "It would be nice to get to know each other da? It isn't like we have that much to do since you are bedridden." he pointed out.

"Fine but I get to ask the first question." he said smirking at him as he turned off the videogame and turned to Ivan. "Why are you so interested into me? You came all the way here even with the last threat from my brother."

"I like you. I like you very much and I know to have a better relationship we must get to know each other." he smiled at Gilbert like it was nothing to admit this.

The albino was thrown off guard and felt his face heat up. "Like? Better relationship? What are you…" he began to ask before Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet it is my turn now, do you like me?" he asked tilting his head with a smile.

Gilbert knew that someone their age shouldn't look cute but the Russian pulled it off and how was he supposed to answer that when he didn't understand the terms of like? "I…" he started to say trying to figure it out but he must like him in some way and seeing as he never stated the terms, he might as well just say it. "I like you too."

Ivan's smile grew and he hugged the smaller male a little too tight who flailed trying to tell him to let up. "Da that is good news, now we can continue." he said happily.

* * *

><p>Okay a little sappy, happy and sadness in this one. I'm glad I'm actually able to beginning to get into a pattern again of writing~! That means the chapters should come out easier and faster for your guys' reading pleasure. Reviews are still greatly appreciated because than I can find out if I'm still doing a good job even with the long break of possibly losing the mental focus on the story. Thank you for reading~!<p> 


	10. Bonding

Bonding

Ivan had learned a lot more than he had ever thought he would learn about Gilbert. It seemed once the albino got more comfortable with him he talked a little more about what Ludwig had all done. Gilbert wasn't left out either, he had learned the same amount about Ivan, or so he had thought. He felt though that the Russian was leaving out some of the important details but he didn't want to push just like the other wasn't pushing him either. That only encouraged him that something was wrong with the other's life, not as bad but still enough to make him hide it. Ludwig had come back and they could tell because of the front door and soon enough they could smell the beginnings of dinner. They continued to talk and Ivan tried to play a video game but he wasn't all that good at it.

Dinner luckily was an easy process for the trio. They all ate peacefully and there was no arguing or tenseness until the end of the meal. Ludwig was the only who was feeling it however because he was so paranoid of losing his brother and just as he thought from the start, Ivan was a rival. "You eat like you are a krolik sensing an enemy nearby." the Russian smiled at Gilbert widely.

"Kranil? What the hell did you just call me?" he snapped at him but it wasn't angry, it was more curiosity and even though it seemed like the two were fighting, there wasn't actually any harsh words passing between the two. It surprised Ludwig and the other two at how much it seemed like they were angry but it was playful banter.

"It means rabbit da. You eat like you are about to be chased by a predator but don't want to leave your food behind and your curiosity is like one too." explained Ivan so Gilbert knew just how much of a rabbit he was. "Your white hair and red eyes also makes you even more like one."

Gilbert's eye twitched as he tried to think of something to counter that but instead he looked over at Ludwig. "West, am I a rabbit?" he exclaimed.

Ludwig looked at the two caught in between something he never thought he would be. If Ivan knew Gilbert like he did he could consider him a rabbit very easily. "If you go by looks, you are definitely a rabbit bruder." he agreed with a small nod of his head and got up to clean the dishes up.

* * *

><p>Ivan wished that he had known he was going to be doing this or he wouldn't have to borrow Ludwig's pajamas. It didn't help that the exchange between the two was awkward as usual. He just kept calm with no emotion as Ludwig still had the threatening look to his eyes. "Spasiba." he thanked him only getting a nod in return. He walked to the bathroom and got changed into the pajamas, being careful of his back, also making sure that his scarf was still on. The Russian than walked back to Gilbert's room and gave the other a smile who was having trouble at the moment trying to get his pajama bottoms on. "You have cute boxers!" commented Ivan as he walked over recognizing it was a yellow chick pattern.<p>

Gilbert's face instantly flushed and he glared at him. "Fuck off." he said and continued to try to put them on himself. Ivan shook his head grabbing the pajama bottoms to help Gilbert get them pulled up. His eye twitched even though his face turned a shade darker. "I can do it myself."

"You don't need to do everything by yourself, you have me." he smiled innocently tilting his head. Ivan moved to sit next to him while he moved his back against the headboard. "Gil I know you told me a lot about your brother but how can you handle it? You have to be the strongest person I know."

"Please I'm not strong, I'm just awesome that way." he smirked but it was a lie as well. He was barely able to deal with it and every time he thought too much about it he wanted to die.

"That didn't answer my question…" he said softly wanting to know because he was envy of how Gilbert could be so strong like that and keep acting like his ego self at school.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked off to the side. "Look, I just do okay? It's nothing special, I've always been able to hide things from people and you were the first to notice." he explained. Ivan had no idea how much or how often he has expressed his gratitude the time he has been here for noticing and listening to him while in his mind, he would if he knew how to express it right. He closed his eyes feeling a slight blush on his cheeks as he thought of it again. How instead of running, calling him sick, a liar, or turning his brother in, Ivan just stayed there, listening. It was beyond him how someone who didn't know him could be like that so easily.

Ivan couldn't help but think that Gilbert looked very cute as he sat there with his eyes closed and a slight blush. He also couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss him. He figured he had feelings or the other but that was the first time he ever thought about kissing him. "Krolik…"

"I'm not a fucking rabbit!" he interjected quickly.

"Krolik," smiled Ivan widely, "I was wondering how much you liked me?" he asked. He had been planning on asking this since they got past the earlier question about liking each other even a little. Ivan wanted to know, oh how he wanted to know because as he spent more time and got to know him more, he felt more attached. He wanted to hold him tightly, stroke his hair, kiss him, and feel more of his warmth.

Gilbert felt trapped again at another question about liking one another. He didn't like these questions because he always promised himself that he could be fine off alone. As this last year has passed he found it harder and harder to keep everything to himself and be alone. This was the only person he actually trusted enough to stay in his house for this long and spend the night! So what did that mean? Were they best friends? Close friends? "Ivan I…" he started to answer before he was caught off guard by the one thing he never thought would happen with the Russian.

Ivan had leaned forward capturing the other's lips forgetting who he was dealing with for a moment. When he remembered what Gilbert had gone through he pulled away quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry krolik I didn't…" This time it was the taller male caught off guard as Gilbert kissed him this time. Seeing as he was the initiator of the kiss he didn't pull away but leaned closer enjoying every second. He found that the other's taste and feel was addicting or maybe it was because it was his first kiss, he wasn't sure. What he did know, is that he wasn't going to stop now, not even if Ludwig walked in.

The albino wrapped his arms around Ivan while the Russian's arms found their way around his waist pulling him close. Gilbert was the one most surprised by what he was doing because he was actually doing this with someone instead of flinching away or pushing at the other. He was sure that because of his brother he wouldn't ever be able to accept touches like this from anyone. Then again Ivan did always seem different than anyone else. It was almost like he was still innocent in a way and he really wouldn't doubt it if he didn't know much about the subject of sex.

The thought that Gilbert had pretty much taught him about it in his sporadic memory of all the events he wished to tell to Ivan that night made him blush even more than what the kiss was already doing. He backed away as his hand ran over the scars in Ivan's back. The other tensed hissing at the pain and he even tried to lean away from the touch. "Ivan…" he said before he frowned at him. "How were the stitches taken out? If it was done right they shouldn't have hurt you."

"It is fine." he said not looking at Gilbert and had a feeling, even though he wanted to kiss him again, it wouldn't happen until Gilbert's curiosity would be sated.

"Verdammt Ivan you need to get it taken care of!"

"I can't krolik if I do my father would know. We do not have the money for medical care." stated Ivan shaking his head. There was no possible way he could go to the hospital and get treated for it. "Can we worry about this later? I would like to go back to kissing you." he smiled innocently as he tilted his head looking back at Gilbert's face.

Gilbert's face flushed a red again and Ivan found it cute as he leaned into kiss him again. He stopped him halfway there, "In the morning, we'll have West bandage you up, he can sew really well."

Ivan didn't want anyone to know but he wasn't asking, just saying that he should be treated properly. "Da I promise." he said before he pushed Gilbert's hand out of the way so he could kiss him deeply. He didn't even ask for permission to open his mouth before he pushed his tongue through the smaller male's lips. The taste was just so wonderful to him that he quickly moved around Gilbert's mouth tasting and touching every corner.

The albino who should be used to kisses like this felt overwhelmed this time and he could barely keep himself from being too dominated in the kiss. Every now and then a small moan escaped his throat because it wasn't rough or demanding, it was almost desperate. It was like Ivan couldn't get enough of him and he thought for sure he wouldn't be able to keep up with it. He thought, that it would only remind him of his brother and what he had done but instead of that he found himself being just as needy, maybe even worse than the Russian. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily as he sat back trying to catch his breath. "Ivan, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Am I doing something you do not want krolik? I can stop, I do not want you to feel uncomfortable." he asked moving to stroke Gilbert's cheek lightly.

"Nein, that's not it, I really like it." he admitted blushing again. What was with Ivan being able to make him feel like he was a girl admitting something to their crush? He hated him for it but he didn't want him to stop. Gilbert also felt pleasure again, he didn't want to admit he was pleasured when Ludwig had his fun with him but he did. Now though, it felt so much better for him, it wasn't forced. "Don't stop…"

Ivan smiled rubbing his sides gently not even noticing that his own smile was true this time. Gilbert noticed something different as well and he moved closer to the other. "I am happy that you do not want me to stop because I really do like you Gilbert." he said softly leaning close so he could kiss him again.

Gilbert leaned away slightly making Ivan confused. He was trying to find a way so when he said what he wanted, he wouldn't stutter. Stuttering at this moment would make him look even more girly than he already did being the only one really doing the blushing. "I really like you too." he said sounding like he said it a little quickly because if he didn't he would have stuttered.

There was no way to express how happy he was to hear that from Gilbert, then again if he would soon say the word, love, it would probably be even better than this moment. "No more stopping me now da, I want to kiss you." he smiled widely before he kissed him deeply repeating the process of pushing his tongue into his mouth.

This time Gilbert wasn't that overwhelmed but even when he tried to dominant the kiss he couldn't get any control. He didn't know if it was his brother's fault for it or if Ivan was really that good. However, like anything else that he tried to think of while kissing him didn't stay for too long as he focused only on it.

* * *

><p>Okay yes I needed some fluff in this chapter and I hope you guys are still enjoying this. No, this fanfiction has not ended yet, I am known for putting the words 'The End' at the end of the my story. I just hate how long this is taking me to get down but at least I haven't given up. Reviews are greatly appreciated~!<p> 


	11. Caught

Caught

Gilbert and Ivan had been getting along very well the past few months. Ivan had spent a lot of time over at the German's house and Gilbert's attitude seemed to be getting better. Both of them had forgotten about their suicidal tendencies completely because they had both been too busy with each other. The only person obviously bothered by the whole situation was Ludwig who was getting very tired of having to masturbate to the memory of what he has done with Gilbert. It wasn't even near as great as it was being inside of the albino. He remembered everything so clearly that he could get himself off but he never felt satisfied. His breaking point was near as it soon came to the end of the school year. Everyone was moving onto the next grade which would be the last year for Ivan and Gilbert but two more years for Ludwig. This was what worried him. In one year time, he would no longer have the control over Gilbert, he already felt it slipping his brother would leave, find a college, and then live his own life without his younger brother. He couldn't have that! After all these years of having someone to take care of him, watch over him, and satisfy him in such a way, he couldn't let him go! The help he had tried to find was only a lie, he never did find help because if he did, his brother and he would be separated defeating the purpose. So it was left to him to figure out a way before the next school year began to get those two away from each other.

Ivan felt very happy as the next months progressed and he was able to see his krolik get better. They continued to talk about things getting them out between each other to the point that nothing was secret. He even told the albino how his little sister seemed to be into the idea that they could marry and have children. Every time he thought of his sister when she would go into one of her rampages he always shook slightly. Which was a good thing because Gilbert would always hug him and even though they were secretly dating behind everyone's back it was rare to see him show that type of affection. So Ivan cherished every second it was given or shown. Now that summer was here, Gilbert had recovered and they could spend more time with each other out of the house. Plans were already forming in his head and he knew Gilbert would like to come to his house once but, his father wasn't the social type.

"Ivan, I want to go visit your house." he stated feeling very stir crazy from having to give his body time to heal and he didn't like the idea of being healed staying in his own house. The way his brother was acting and talking around him was upsetting him. He knew it was killing the German to not be able to touch him but it needed to stop. Gilbert was actually thinking that he was getting help because he had stopped it all together. He hadn't even seen any of the toys or outfits he would usually leave lying around when Ivan couldn't come to his house. It made him happy but he was still wary of his brother.

"Da I know krolik but, my father usually does not like company…" he said not sure of any other excuse he could make that would be honest so Gilbert couldn't be mad. "My house is not as nice as yours either."

Gilbert frowned getting really tired of these excuses and smirked though because he thought of a very good way to get Ivan to agree with him. "If you don't let me go to your house, I will deny you of kissing, hugging, and even holding hands." he smirked wider.

Ivan did not like the sound of that at all but it looked like the albino was completely serious about it. He didn't want to stop kissing him because his taste was addicting and he loved to hold him. "Gil why do you want to see it so badly?" he asked skipping over the nickname knowing it still kind of annoyed him so he didn't want to push him too much right now or he would truly deny him of those things.

"I want to see your room and how your life is." he stated mostly wanting to see if his father was truly as bad as he said he was. They both had a family member taking advantage of them and it would be better if they had somewhere else to go. "Come on Ivan, just once I promise I won't ask again."

Ivan sighed and moved to caress his cheek softly before pecking his lips. "Are you afraid because of your brother?" he asked glad they were in a park instead of at the house, Ludwig had gotten more paranoid. "You shouldn't need to worry about him I am here for you now."

"Verdammt can you stop figuring me out so easily!" he exclaimed pushing at Ivan as he blushed. Gilbert was worried, how could he not? He was better which meant that Ludwig would want to do things again. The German had to wait awhile longer than usual so he wouldn't doubt that he was ready to fuck him the first chance he got. "Look I know he's been getting help, he is getting better, but I am afraid that he won't be able to hold back yet."

Ivan smiled at that and kissed his cheek lightly. "Da I know but are you sure you can deal with my father?" he asked.

"Ja just let me come over and spend a few nights with you."

* * *

><p>Ivan stood in front of his house playing with the end of his scarf as Gilbert stood beside him. His father wasn't home but when he got home nothing could ever go right. He just had to keep Gilbert in the room, yes that would work. "Ready?" he asked looking at Gilbert who raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Gilbert moving to grab one of his hands giving it a light squeeze.

"Just, promise me you won't leave my room when my father is home." Ivan said looking over at him looking desperate. "I do not want you to get hurt…"

Gilbert understood his fear but he didn't want Ivan getting hurt either so he nodded. "Ja I promise." He liked the idea Ivan let him come over and if he was really that worried than he would be careful.

The Russian slowly got more comfortable as he gave his boyfriend the tour of his house. It was nice to feel comfortable in his house and they soon got to his bedroom sitting down on his bed. He didn't have much to do in his house like Gilbert so that is why he helped the other bring over his Xbox. They played for a couple hours before Gilbert got hungry for dinner so Ivan set his controller aside and went downstairs.

Winter was just getting home and he had barely anything to drink which meant he would be in a better mood than most days. He walked inside hearing his son cooking and didn't think anything of it because it was normal at times when they had food he would cook for the both of them. What he didn't like was before he got to the kitchen he heard someone else upstairs. He did not like company so he began walking upstairs. "Dad?" asked Ivan seeing him home made his heart race slightly.

"Is there someone in our house?" he asked his eyes narrowing at his son.

Ivan was glad to hear and see that he wasn't drunk instantly shaking his head. "Nyet, there is no one here it is just my television being a little loud, sorry dad…"

Winter looked at him and then back upstairs before he sighed. "You know how I do not like company." he said before going into the kitchen to get some vodka.

"I know dad." he nodded before going back in and quickly finishing up dinner. Ivan brought out a plate to Winter before going back upstairs hiding the second plate. He sat down handing the plate over to Gilbert and leaned onto him. "My father is home…"

Gilbert was happy he got the food but could tell something was wrong. He kind of hoped his father wouldn't show up this early and kissed him softly. "Its fine, I promised and I will keep it."

"He already heard you so we will have to be more quiet." he stated picking at the food on his plate.

"Ivan it'll be fine. I'm sure he won't come in here unless we are too loud, I can stay quiet." he assured him.

Ivan couldn't help but smile at him kissing him back before he began eating. Nothing can happen as long as his father does his usual thing, drink and stay downstairs. It will be fine, everything will be fine.

Winter still had the notion of someone in the house as he continued to drink soon made his way up to Ivan's room. He didn't hear anything making him assume his son was asleep. He was still going to check up on him anyway and opened the door slightly noticing a gaming console. His eyes narrowed instantly as he opened the door more. "Ivan…"

Gilbert who luckily heard and barely got the Russian to stop making out with him had hidden in the closet. Ivan was sitting nervously on his bed fiddling with his scarf. "Da?" he asked trying not to sound like he was hiding something.

"Where did you get this?" he asked going over and about kicked it.

"It is a friend's!" he quickly answered not wanting Gilbert's game system to be destroyed. "Please dad I'm only borrowing it for a few days."

Winter eyed the console before going over to Ivan looking into his eyes. The smell of vodka was on his father's breath and he leaned back against the headboard. "If there is someone else in the room tell me."

Ivan was just hoping Gilbert wouldn't come out because it wouldn't do any good. He shook his head slowly, "There isn't anyone else in the house please go to bed." Gilbert put his hands on the closet door wanting desperately to step out and help Ivan.

"Fine but if someone was in the room you would be in trouble, they don't need to see the house." he glared suddenly grabbing Ivan's hair and pulled on it hard.

The Russian just nodded and his father left the room. Gilbert opened the door and walked out instantly going to Ivan's side. "Are you okay?" he asked softly kissing his forehead.

Ivan couldn't help as he smiled softly and kissed him back wrapping his arms around him. "Of course I'm fine krolik and we don't need to stay here anymore if you do not wish too." he assured him.

Gilbert smirked and wrapped his arms around him. "Please, like I'd be scared of your father."

* * *

><p>Ivan was surprised they made it through the next few days without any further incident but it was mostly because his father was called away to another town the next day. He couldn't believe how lucky they had gotten and Gilbert seemed to enjoy the time at his house. "I am glad nothing went wrong."<p>

"I'm glad I only had to go into the closet once." he smirked at him and stopped in front of his door. Gilbert really didn't want to go back inside without Ivan and it was evident because he gripped his hand a little more tightly.

"Krolik, do you believe in your brother? Do you trust him that he will try to help himself to stay with you?" he asked knowing that's the only way he could help Gilbert now.

Gilbert looked up at him and back at the door. Did he truly believe his brother was trying to change? He wasn't sure but he had to believe him for his brother's sake. "Ja I do believe him."

"Then do not worry." he smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him. However just as they were both kissing each other Ludwig was leaving to get some groceries and saw the two of them.

Something, in Ludwig's mind snapped as the two pulled apart. Gilbert looked extremely nervous while Ivan was calmly waiting for Ludwig to do something wrong. Ludwig's eye twitched as everything went red.

* * *

><p>Yes I am leaving it like this I'm sorry for the horrible cliffhanger but it needed to be done. Now I'm also very sorry for the late updates but my Revolutionary Europe class acts for an essay every other week so that is what is keeping me busy most of the time. I will be trying my best though and reviews are still greatly appreciated~.<p> 


	12. Help

Help

"West…" softly said Gilbert afraid to say anything else because his brother hadn't spoken in the last few seconds and it looked like he wanted to kill something. He didn't want to say anything really and just dive past him into the house and lock himself up in his room but he felt more calm and collected because Ivan was beside him.

Ludwig's eyes locked onto Gilbert's and he saw the fear, the wonderful fear that a small part of him fed off of but then he also saw he was calm. He slowly came back to reality and looked over at Ivan realizing that he had lost. It wasn't even a game, he shouldn't have even been messing around with his brother like that, he knew it but he couldn't stop wanting to do it. "East, get inside." he stated.

"I'm not going in…"

"Get inside!" snapped Ludwig not sure if he could keep a hold of himself for much longer and he couldn't ask his brother. His brother was already thinking that he went to get help, the only person he could sadly trust right now is Ivan. Ivan, the one who was helping his brother smile again and he could tell Gilbert was very fond of him too. How it happened he would never know because Ivan just didn't seem like Gilbert's type.

Gilbert just wasn't sure if he should listen and looked at Ivan who just smiled at him. He didn't know if he should trust either of them. Then again he did remember that the promise was if he hurt him, then Ivan would hurt Ludwig. He bit his lip and pulled at Ivan so he had to lean down. The kiss he gave the Russian wasn't long and afterwards he quickly went inside straight up to his room. _Please don't let them fight._

Ludwig moved to shut the door but what surprised Ivan was the fact he was outside of the house. Ivan wasn't sure of what to say so he stayed quiet and so did Ludwig. The silence was beginning to kill him when the German finally spoke up. "You must know about us…"

"Da, I do." he nodded not even needing further explanation it felt like it was already embedded into his mind enough. "So are you going to try to tell me to give up on him?" he asked.

"Nein…that's not it at all." he said shaking his head before he ran his hand through his hair. It was an action that he did when he was nervous or his hair needed to be slicked back again. "I…I told him I would look for help. I haven't and it just doesn't seem to get any better." he admitted.

Ivan was trying not to be angry at the moment because that means he had lied to Gilbert. He had lied and he had thought he was getting better but it was apparently getting worse. "You lied to him."

"I know, I know I lied but I don't want to lie to him anymore Ivan. I need help but I still love him and don't want to see him taken away from me." he explained looking up at Ivan. There was hardly any height difference between them. So it was like he didn't even need to look up at him. "Please, I don't want him to be scared of me anymore and I don't want to no longer be able to see him."

The Russian could not believe he was hearing this and seeing that it was really tearing him up inside to be hurting his brother. It was the reason why he helped him, it wasn't like his father. His father only helped so he wouldn't get in trouble, his brother cared and hated himself when he did those things. He could tell because of his eyes. "If you do not want to lose him, your best bet would be to just get help. I am sure if they understand you are trying to get help, they will not make it to where you cannot see him." he assured the German.

Ludwig was glad to hear that but he knew he would have to be fully committed so he looked up to where he knew Gilbert was. "If you can stay with him until I get back from the store, it will help. Do not tell him I lied though. I did try and you know I did because you didn't hear him complain." he said.

Ivan was glad to stay with Gilbert a little longer and nodded his head. "Alright and tomorrow we can go searching for a place to get you help."

"Ja that sounds like a plan." he nodded before he walked down the drive like nothing had happened between the two of them.

Gilbert on the other hand was upstairs in his room wondering why it was so quiet. He didn't want Ivan to get hurt or Ludwig to get hurt. It was hard to love two people that despised one another because of him. He knew something was going on but his room was just around the corner enough to where he wouldn't see them talking. Footsteps alerted him that they were done talking and he looked at the door realizing he didn't lock it. Maybe that just meant he trusted his brother now? He wasn't sure but he didn't expect to see Ivan open the door either. "Ivan? H..how did it go?" he asked.

"It went fine, he is going to the store and asked me to stay a little longer." he smiled at him going over to kiss him softly since he neglected him of a longer one earlier.

"You're lying, you two had to fight even a little! He saw us kiss!" he exclaimed knowing that something had to happen. They were down there for at least five maybe ten minutes alone! "Ivan did he hurt you, did he say anything, di…" he tried asking so many different questions but was just cut off by another kiss.

Ivan stroked his cheek gently waiting for the albino to calm down enough so he could pull away and kiss his nose. "Krolik, everything is fine. Nothing bad happened." he assured him again. He continued to stroke his cheek lightly and moved an arm around his waist so he could pull him onto his lap.

Even though Gilbert still found it hard to trust that absolutely nothing happened between them other than friendly conversation he believed Ivan and was happy his brother didn't do anything. "It really must mean that he is getting help then, I'm glad." he said softly before resting his head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ivan and Ludwig together took no time at all to find someone who was willing to help with his condition. This help found no reason to take Ludwig away from Gilbert and he began that day. As the days and summer went by the relationship between Ludwig and Gilbert strengthened again back to where it was supposed to be, brotherly love. The two boys who found themselves falling more in love with each other didn't like the idea of school coming up because that would mean less time they had with each other. Ivan's situation at his home also seemed to improve as well. His father seemed to be drinking less and was also in a better mood than usual. It made the Russian happy to be getting his father back and everything was going so well.<p>

Gilbert was staying at Ivan's house now luckily able to get permission from Winter about letting him spend the night. Ivan also made sure to pick a night he was going to be out with his buddies playing poker all night long. He had been thinking since the summer was nearly gone that they should push their relationship to the next level. It was nice to be able to kiss, hold close, and make out with Gilbert but he wanted to go a little farther. The reason why it took him so long to get up the courage to even ask him was because of his brother situation. There was also no guarantee that the albino was doing better. "Krolik?" he asked looking over at Gilbert who was playing a game.

"Ja?" he acknowledged he said quickly glancing over at Ivan and had to look back at him a little longer realizing something was on his mind. He paused the game and turned to look at him.

Ivan was glad that he didn't have to ask him to pay attention. That was one thing that Gilbert had gotten better at was realizing when he wanted to talk to him. "I know it has not been very long and I do not know if you can do it right now." he started to say as he reached over stroking his cheek gently. It was kind of embarrassing for him to admit it as well because he hadn't done it either. "I would like to have sex with you da." he said knowing that he was blushing lightly now.

Gilbert was surprised that he even asked, he had been actually waiting for him too but he knew Ivan didn't want to hurt him. It wasn't like he was addicted to sex, it was just something he wanted to do with Ivan and now that he had asked he wasn't sure. He saw the blush though thinking that it was cute but it only told him that Ivan was definitely a virgin. "Are you sure you're ready too?" he asked moving to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around him.

Honestly, Ivan was so worried about Gilbert that he never asked himself to see if he was fully ready to commit to something like this. "I am asking you because…"

"Don't worry about that, I've been wanting to do this for a month now. You tell me if you're ready." he repeated knowing the only good thing that came out from being raped the past year was that he would always make sure the other was willing.

"I want to do it, I want to be close to you." he answered thinking that was enough to go on with it now that he knew Gilbert was okay with it.

Gilbert smiled a little at him and kissed him as he moved to push Ivan back on the bed. There was no way he was going to get topped by how Ivan was acting. He needed help anyway to figure out what was right and wrong. He moved to pull off Ivan's shirt maybe being a little impatient. The two of them seemed to be lost in the kiss but their body knew what to do as both of them slowly got out of their clothing until they were down to their boxers. "Ivan, just tell me to stop at any time and I will." he said softly breathing slightly heavy from the kiss.

Ivan didn't imagine him being on bottom but he didn't exactly know much about this type of thing so he nodded. "Da just do it."

"I love you." he smiled at him before he kissed him quickly and then began making marks as he went down Ivan's torso. His hands were busy palming and rubbing his thighs and he could tell that Ivan was enjoying it because he was getting antsy about having more of the pleasure. Gilbert got done to the growing bulge and pulled off the boxers. Alright he knew how big his brother's was and he swore that Ivan was bigger. Now he was happy that he wasn't bottoming now. "Do you have any lube?" he asked figuring he wouldn't.

"N..nyet…" replied Ivan with a red face because it was embarrassing but he also felt really good as he continued to go on.

"Next time we will need it." he stated and quickly salivated his fingers before he moved to push one into Ivan. It was definitely tight and he moved to lick the tip of his member to distract him with some kind of pleasure so he doesn't only feel pain. Gilbert wished his first time was this careful but he didn't and that's it. He was looking at Ivan's face judging as he continued to stretch him slowly adding fingers. Ivan looked to be in pain but he still wasn't stopping him. The Russian was relaxing and staying quiet as he felt full, really full by the time he was being stretched by the three fingers together. Having Gilbert pleasure him while doing this was making it better and his senses seemed to heighten.

"Kro..krolik I want you, to just d..do it." he said softly reaching down and pulling Gilbert off his member. He felt like he was ready and he just wanted to feel even more connected to the albino than he already did. Ivan wanted to feel the warmth they could share together. "Я люблю тебя мой кролик." he smiled at him before he kissed him deeply trying to distract himself from the feeling of Gilbert positioning himself.

Before Gilbert could even push into Ivan the door opened with the voice of Ivan's father. "I'm sorry son but it looks like you…" Winter began to explain why he was home before he saw Ivan. Ivan was naked with that _boy_ on top of him and in his eyes, because he saw homosexuality as a crime, thought that his son was about to be raped. "Вы..." he said his eyes glaring not liking the boy the moment he saw his son with him the first time.

"Father, it's…" started to explain Ivan wishing that he had told his father about Gilbert a long time ago now. He knew his father hated homosexuals which was why he was scared to tell him because he already beat him up enough. Gilbert did the smart thing though and climbed off of Ivan realizing that this wasn't going to be good at all.

"Вы посмеет тронуть моего сына!" he yelled his eyes flashing dangerously at Gilbert before he quickly moved across the room.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry guys you get another cliff hanger QAQ. I wasn't planning on this but as I wrote it's just how it went. I know you guys were probably happy at the beginning and I actually looked into LGBT laws in Russia his father, Winter, was growing up during the time that homosexuality was a crime and you could be locked up. So his father doesn't like to see that and I will update as soon as I can. Haven't been feeling too good the past few days so I'm sorry if it takes me a bit.<p>

**Translations:**

Я люблю тебя мой кролик-I love you my rabbit.

Вы-You.

Вы посмеет тронуть моего сына-You dare touch my son!


	13. Father Problems

Father Problems

Ivan quickly intercepted his father from getting too close to Gilbert and stood in front of him. He hoped that Gilbert was looking for his clothes as he distracted his father from him. "Nyet! I do not want you harming Gil!" he exclaimed hoping that he would understand by him going this far to protect him meant that it was consensual. He didn't want his father to find out about him this way but it had happened.

"Ivan get out of the way, I do not want this filth corrupting you anymore!" he snapped at his son moving to push him out of the way but the smaller male found some kind of power somewhere in his body to keep him rooted to his spot. Winter's eyes then finally looked down at Ivan wondering why he was protecting someone who was trying to hurt him. He couldn't imagine his son wanting to do these things after all those years he had made sure to keep the idea of a girl and a man only belong together. How could this happen? "Get dressed and out of my way so I can teach…"

"Don't call him names!" yelled Ivan now reaching his own breaking point. He didn't want his father hurting him anymore. It wasn't right and he knew Gilbert still took offense to some name calling only because he admitted how he felt after every session with his brother. "Don't dare hurt him father, I will not let you hurt him." he threatened his eyes flashing with anger and the dark aura very little people knew about Ivan began to circle around him.

Winter dismissed his son as he looked back at Gilbert who had his boxers and pants back on. "I will not let a dirty little slut touch you." he snarled ignoring the threats because he still only saw Gilbert as a threat and his son as someone who was being taken advantage of.

Ivan saw out of the corner of his eye Gilbert twitch at the words that his father had said and he lost it. He hadn't snapped in so long that it almost felt something else was taking over his body as he quickly pushed his father back. He took the few seconds his father was confused and fallen on his ass to put his boxers and pants back on. It only took him seconds as did it for Winter to stand back up. "Do not call him names." he glared.

Winter's eye twitched and he felt the anger he usually didn't feel, unless he had drank, toward his son and quickly reached out to shove Ivan to the side. "You will not get in my way."

The Russian grabbed his arm as he was pushed so he could pull the older male from Gilbert and across the room. So far he had the advantage only because Winter didn't expect him to fight back like he was. Winter barely stopped himself from hitting the dresser realizing that his son didn't know how he was trying to help the other teen. Ivan pushed Gilbert out of the room. "Go home krolik, please, go home." he pleaded his anger wavering as he looked at the scared expression on his face.

"Ivan I don't want…"

"Go!" he snapped at him knowing that the only thing good right now is to get Gilbert out of the house and away from his dad. Winter grabbed Ivan's hair and made him slam his head on the wall. His vision exploded with stars but his anger also came back in that instant and kicked back at him. Luckily he hit him in the knee to cause his hold to loosen. Ivan pushed away before going for a kick.

Winter easily grabbed his foot pulling him to the ground. He got up keeping a hold on his leg and when Ivan tried to kick him with the other he grabbed a hold of that one too. "You are saying you want to be fucked up the ass like a gay?" he exclaimed. Ivan thought it was embarrassing that he put it that way but his anger was the one helping him push through it. "It is sick and wrong to like another man and I'm sure I helped you grow up to know better." he growled before he moved to stomp on Ivan's chest. The only reason he knew this would hurt the Russian was because he would protect his chest. Just as he predicted the arms of the teen came up and he ended up stepping on the arms. He could tell it hurt because of the pain that surfaced on Ivan's face for a few seconds before vanishing. "I will not let you see him again because you will not be sick man who loves other men!"

Ivan couldn't help but feel some pain at those words knowing he wouldn't be accepted by his father but that's why he hoped he would find out while it was a good day for him. "Dad, I love Gilbert, and I will see him more." he declared boldly just in time for him to slam his foot on one of his legs and the pain that coursed through his leg made him believe he nearly broke it. Ivan used his other leg to try to kick him but paused along with Winter. Outside they could hear police sirens. The teen couldn't help but smile and sit up because he knew exactly who it was that called them.

"Your sick _boyfriend_ called them didn't he?" he snapped, his tone laced with pure venom. He turned around back handing him making Ivan fall onto the ground. Winter could not believe that this was happening to him and didn't even bother to go downstairs when they started yelling instead he was waiting in Ivan's room patiently.

Ivan was steadily getting up on his two feet testing his leg and found that it wasn't broken, just hurt a lot. He knew the other injuries weren't as bad. "I love him." he said again before making his way out of the room as the cops busted into the house. A couple came up the stairs and saw Ivan shouting about a paramedic. One of the two that were downstairs rushed up to help him out of the house and over to the ambulance to take care of his injuries. The Russian was too busy looking around trying to spot a familiar head of hair that would mean his suspicion was right and that his boyfriend called them to help him. He was distracted when they began taking his father out of the house and he didn't like how calm he was.

Winter looked over at him and before he was pushed into the police car he decided to yell something to be the last one to say anything between them. "That fag doesn't need to be treated!"

Gilbert had just appeared around the corner and heard Winter's yell. He looked over at Ivan and bit his lip a little. It was kind of his fault for this happening but Ivan wanted it just as badly as him. "Ivan?" he asked softly hoping that he wasn't too hurt by the words that Winter said.

Ivan's attention snapped to Gilbert and all he could do was smile softly at him. The paramedics had him sitting on the gurney in the ambulance now and were ready to take off. "I want him to come along." he said grabbing one of the paramedic's uniforms.

"Is he a family member?"

"Da." he lied and it looked like the paramedic wanted to say something but instead helped Gilbert into the ambulance.

Gilbert instantly grabbed his hand surveying his body to see how bad it might have been hurt because it did take a few minutes to call the cops. "So how bad did he hurt you?" he asked.

"It is just a sprain and a bruised bone in my arm." he answered giving the hand a light squeeze. "Spasiba krolik."

"Your welcome." he said trying not to blush because other people were around. Every now and then he had to let go of Ivan's hand so they could check out his body to make sure that nothing else could be possibly wrong with him.

Not too long after they were at the hospital and they made Ivan and Gilbert stay the night. Even though the two of them still wanted to have sex in the back of their minds, neither of them said anything just enjoying the closeness that a hospital bed could bring since it was so small. The next day they released the two and the albino called his brother. Ludwig was of course worried that Gilbert had gotten hurt in the process but he made sure that Ludwig knew that he was safe. Ivan was surprised that when Ludwig got there he showed even concern for him. Yes he had helped his brother get better and helped the German find someone to help even him, but he still wasn't expecting it. It was probably because of what his father said making him slightly paranoid because some people did not appreciate homosexuals. He didn't care though as long as he could still have Gilbert.

There were only a few days by the time that Ivan felt better and Gilbert himself had decided to try to have sex again with Ivan. Of course he still had the idea that he could top Ivan but in reality, while Ivan was spending time at their house. He had talked with Ludwig asking about the ways to have gay sex. Ludwig would only spare a few helpful hints but it was enough to sate Ivan's interest. He knew the gist he just wanted to make sure that the next time they do it that Gilbert doesn't get hurt.

Gilbert was more than ready the day before school was supposed to start and when he walked into the room he hoped that Ivan was ready to do it as well. He was caught a little off guard when he saw Ivan didn't have a shirt on. Now he knew a lot of people believed that Ivan was fat but he was just big boned and slightly muscular. It was nice to see that he had a build and he was the only one that knew too. He smirked a little as he walked over and moved to kiss Ivan.

Ivan pulled him onto his lap and kissed him deeply. His arms pulled Gilbert close to his body already feeling the warmth that the albino always shared with him. The kiss didn't even last a minute before Ivan pulled away to get Gilbert's shirt out of the way. "My little krolik is horny da?" he asked smiling innocently at him.

"Ne..nein! I didn't…" he said even though he was blushing red by then and it was truth. He wanted to have sex with him because it had been a long enough wait for the both of them now. Gilbert shivered feeling his hands move over his pale skin.

"Your skin is so soft and pale. Your nipples even look pink." he continued to smile remembering that the one thing that made the other partner more flustered was talking dirty or just complimenting their appearance. With Gilbert it had always been the second. Ivan couldn't help but move his hands up to run his thumbs over the nubs that were slightly hardened. He moved down and licked at the nipples lightly while he pinched the other.

Gilbert's blush only deepened at the words and it felt like electricity going through his body. It kind of pissed him off because all Ivan was doing was teasing his nipples! He shouldn't feel that overwhelmed so quickly! "Stop talking…" he mumbled under his breath and couldn't help a moan escaping his throat when Ivan touched his nipples with his tongue.

Ivan couldn't help but smirk a little at him as he moved up kissing every piece of skin that he could before connecting their lips. The kiss once again didn't last long enough for the albino. "Why should I? I want to see you blush and moan because of me. Did you honestly think I would let you top the next time?" he asked letting his plan come out into the open.

"Hey! I was going to…" he started to say before he was cut off by another kiss and made a surprised sound when he was suddenly pushed back on the bed.

"Nyet, I will not let you top me little one." he smiled innocently again that was right before a louder moan from the smaller teen.

The End

* * *

><p>Was the fight scene epic enough? If it wasn't I'm sorry, I didn't imagine it going for too long.<p>

Shitty ending? Probably.

Do you hate me for skipping smut? I know you do, don't deny it.

Am I satisfied with the ending? Yes, everything was resolved in my opinion.

Reviews? Please QAQ

Okay the questions thing I didn't even expect I would put in, right now I'm just hyper and bored, mostly the reason why this chapter got typed up in one day. My story has ended sadly but I have other ideas as well. I actually want to do a Fem!Prussia fanfiction (fucking albino somehow gets all the attention with my stories .) except I do not know the pairing I want to do. So, when you review can you please let me know if you would like to see a Fem!Prussia fanfiction and I already have a plan made up. I was thinking about it as I wrote this up. When I say hyper I mean that my mind is going a hundred thousand miles a minute trying to shove so many creative ideas out. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this story ^^


End file.
